Idilio en tiempo de estocolmo
by Muraki nima
Summary: Ojos cubiertos, boca amordazada. Oscuridad, incertidumbre y miedo. Levi no sabía lo que le depararía su inesperado secuestro hasta que, la confusión del buen trato por parte de uno de sus captores lo sumerge en la locura, obsesión, y un raro amor. Ereri/AU/Crimen/Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaa! :D**

**Pues...pues...vengo con otra historia de SNK pero esta vez no se trata de un Levi y Eren ya que he escrito mucho de eso xD está vez es una Ereri -w- que tenia muchisisimas ganas de subirla; las que me siguen leyendo (que las amooo y las manoseo xD) sabrán que se trata de la historia que es parecida a "amor enfermizo" pero no, NO ES IGUAL. La verdad la estuve retrasando por andar distraida con mi otro fandom Tokyo Ghoul :p perooo ya le dedique su rato a está historia que, como dije en mi face quiza se lo ultimo -por ahora- de este fandom...no lo se con certeza... bueeno ya haré algunas aclaraciones al final. Espero les guste ;)**

**Nota:_ Dedicado a Emma Michaelis, y a Ashley Ocaña que aman el Ereri. Ashley, amore, se que no lo leeras porque hace rato que abandonaste este fandom pero...espero pases por aquí, por los viejos recuerdos u.u y Emma, apuesto que no te lo esperabas jajaja ¡para ti también! con todo mi cariño erotico (?) ¡Espero lo disfruten ambas! -corazoncitos gay (?)-_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)  
**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I:**

"Esto es un maldito fastidio" fue lo que pensé al sentir que recuperaba el sentido dentro de lo que me pareció una cajuela de un auto. ¿Que como llegue a esto?

Iba saliendo de la escuela cuando el chófer de mierda que pasaba a recogerme estaba demorando más de lo debido. Irritado comencé a caminar pues me sabía perfectamente el camino; grave error, al dar vuelta a la esquina fui cubierto de la boca y nariz por la mano de alguien que inmediatamente me percate que era mucho más alto que yo.

Y ahora estoy aquí.

En el coche de quien sabe quién demonios, directo a...no lo sé, pero seguro a un lugar que yo no conocía, quizá un lugar apartado de todo y de todos. ¿Me habían secuestrado? No hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo ¡por supuesto! Y no me extrañaba, mi padre era un gran empresario, era jefe de una casa de bolsa de valores y hace poco había hecho un negocio multimillonario; ¡como si no fuera suficiente lo que teníamos ya! Las cuentas en el banco a su nombre tenía más ceros que cualquier persona pudiera imaginarse y que seguro duraría para generación y generación en mi odioso apellido: "Ackerman Rivaille" ¿por qué odioso? Ellos son muy estrictos con respecto al futuro que ellos ya planearon para mí incluso antes de que yo pudiera limpiarme el culo por mí mismo. "debes estudiar mucho, debes ser como tu padre, debes casarte y heredar lo que te dejaré, debe ser una buena mujer" y bla, bla, mucha perorata inútil. Cumplir sus expectativas no había sido del todo fácil, y no es por alardear, pero soy bueno en los estudios; sin embargo no tengo amigos, o no lo que yo pudiera considerar como tales, pues me tenia a mi y a mi hermana, Isabel; de ahí en fuera era un ermitaño de él infierno. Isabel me decía: "socializa" pero eso no era relevante para mí, tenía suficiente estrés como para lidiar con adolescentes que solo les preocupaba presumir el dinero que no era suyo, el de sus padres.

Pero hay algo más.

Soy homosexual y no lo sabe mi familia, no porque me dé temor decírselos ya que muchas veces me han dado oportunidad de confesarlo para deleitarme con la cara de estupefacción y horror de mis progenitores, sino porque simplemente es mi vida y no tengo porque andar pregonando lo que quiero y pienso. No obstante, algún día tendré que hacerlo, eso es seguro.

Volviendo a donde estoy ahora; ¿Qué si tengo miedo? No, más que nada incertidumbre ¿Quién eran estos tipos? Porque estaba seguro que eran varios al escuchar las voces apagadas que provenían del coche en movimiento.

De repente se detuvo.

Venia lo peor, yo poco o nada podía hacer en mi estado; si, estaba amarrado de pies y manos, con los ojos cubiertos. No pude evitarlo, mi corazón latía por la adrenalina a la incertidumbre de lo que podía pasarme, pero es seguro que era un secuestro y por mi seguridad debía "portarme bien" seguro que estos tipos me lo dirían pero no de buena manera, si no agrediéndome para que yo les temiera y por ese temor yo los obedeciera.

Escuche un clic en el seguro de la cajuela donde estaba cautivo y pude sentir, en cuanto fue abierta, una leve ventisca de aire fresco que por un momento me causo escalofríos ya que yo iba sudando dentro de ese pequeño lugar.

-¿Sigue dormido?

-No lo sé, no se mueve...

-¡Te dije que era mala idea ponerlo en la cajuela! ¿Qué tal si ya está muerto? ¡Así no nos servirá!

-Cálmate, ni que hubiéramos conducido por mucho.

"Son dos tipos" Escucharlos conversar, con lo poco que decían me hacían saber que planeaban obtener dinero a costa de mi rescate. ¡Que miserables! Seguro no habían tenido de otra al secuestrarme, una persona no puede tener unos cuantos miles que ya te ponen el ojo para obtener algún beneficio, en este caso mi secuestro los llenaría de varios millones ¿pero para cuanto les duraría? ¡Sí que eran patéticos! "el dinero robado dura menos" decía mi abuelo fallecido. Qué fácil seguro era para estos tipos de porquería obtener dinero, sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Escorias de la sociedad! Seguro el dinero que pidieran por mí a mi familia para que me recuperaran con vida seria para cosas tan mundanas como alcohol o drogas. ¿Qué más daba? Yo estaba secuestrado y era el rehén para obtener dinero. Sólo quería que me dejaran en paz ¿por qué yo?

-Pícalo

Escuche, y antes de poder hacer algo sentí un cuchillo quererse encajar a un lado de mi costilla por lo que me moví para darles a entender que estaba vivo.

-Jajajajaja ¿lo ves? ¡Está bien vivo!

-¿Nos escuchas? Seguro si, no creo que seas tonto para saber que esto es un secuestro. Pórtate bien o de verdad lo lamentaras. Asiente si me has entendido.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia bajo afirmando; luego sentí que uno de ellos me cargo tal cual fuera un costal de papas.

El olor ha guardado y humedad invadió mis fosas nasales, haciéndome saber que me encontraba seguramente en alguna casa abandonada.

-¡Lo hicieron! ¡De verdad lo hicieron! ¡Están locos! ¿Y si nos atrapan?

Esa voz era nueva, por su tono parecía asustado, si, era chico. ¿En qué manos había ido a parar?

-No seas tan paranoico, que tú también te verás beneficiado. Te encargaras de cuidarlo mientras tanto.

-Llévalo a la habitación que ya sabes.

El que venía con el que me cargaba se comenzó a mover llevándome a lo que pude saber era un piso alto por la sensación de sus pasos. Escuche una puerta abrirse, el me dejo sobre lo que supe que era un colchón, me desamarro mis muñecas pero enseguida fue sustituida la cuerda por unas esposas que no supe bien de donde estaban sujetas a otro extremo desconocido de él cuarto, una especie de pilar, no lo supe con certeza.

-¿Cuánto pidieron por mí? Debo valer mucho ¿no?

Mi pregunta fue respondida con un golpe en mi mejilla que me aturdió de sobre manera.

-¡Cállate! Que osado resultaste ser. Pronto aprenderás disciplina.-Me coloco una mordaza tan apretada que me comenzó a doler las comisuras de mi boca:-Por si se te ocurre gritar, aunque dudo que te sirva de algo.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse pude percatarme del sabor a hierro en mi boca, el muy miserable me había roto el labio. Estaba ahora solo en esa habitación.

Después de eso, pude inspeccionar el lugar solo con mis otros sentidos ya que mis ojos seguían vendados negándome la capacidad de visión. Olía a humedad, pero más concentrada, el ruido se podía escuchar abajo, pero no era claro; voces, ruido de un coche, ruido de pasos, pero nada más que pudiera decirme donde me encontraba. Los brazos me dolían, mi frente sudaba mojando la vendoleta.

Esa tarde paso convirtiéndose en noche, lo supe más que nada por el pasar del tiempo. Tenía un poco de hambre pero estos malditos ni siquiera se habían molestado en alimentarme, no es que me preocupara, pero a mi estómago no podía mentirle. Me dolía terriblemente por el hambre y fue eso mismo que me provoco que mi cuerpo optara por dormirme para olvidar por completo ese hecho.

...

...

...

...

...

Desperté repentinamente al escuchar de nuevo esa puerta que le faltaba aceite a las bisagras porque sonaban tan chirriantemente como si fuera sacado de una especie de casa de terror. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido no solo por la mala postura en la que dormí si no porque estaba esposado y eso perjudicaba el moverme con libertad.

Me fue quitada la mordaza pudiendo descansar un poco; me percate que me acercaron una cuchara con comida que rechace, pensé que recibiría un golpe por parte de aquella persona, pero no fue así, al contrario, volvió a insistirme que comiera. ¡Al diablo el orgullo! Mi hambre pudo más y a la tercer cucharada acepte el bocado que devore con ansia. Era caldo de pollo, demasiado rico para que lo hicieran estos mal nacidos. Comí todo el plato, luego me acercaron un vaso que bebí hasta terminarme toda el agua contenida. Y, de nuevo, fui amordazado dejado solo en aquel lugar.

Estar ahí a la espera de si me matarían o si me dejarían con vida independientemente si cobraban mi rescate -ya que así operaban los secuestradores-no era nada comparado con las ganas que tuve de cagar después de unas horas. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y me obligaron a hacer mis necesidades en un pato. ¡Que humillación! No quería que esto durara tanto ¿por cuánto tiempo tenían pensado privarme de mi libertad? ¡Que no fuera mucho! Roge, porque no tener mi privacidad ni siquiera para cagar era algo que no iba a tolerar por mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El transcurrir de horas, de días, ya no tenía forma ni sentido; aunque me traían comida tres o dos veces al día -o en su defecto el pato para mis necesidades fisiológicas- no sabía ni a qué hora, ni en qué momento; ellos querían confundirme y lo lograron. Me sentía a mí mismo sucio, -pues llevaba varios días sin bañarme seguramente- por lo que no soportaba mi propio olor. ¿Qué no le era más caro a estos idiotas mantenerme? Me sentía inútil, frustrado. Los ruidos se desvanecían por algunas horas, pero era seguro que no me dejaban solo.

Alguien me cuidaba.

Supuse que era el mismo que me alimentaba y se encargaba de mis eses ; ese día lo iba a confirmar.

Como todas las veces escuche la puerta abrirse en un tiempo que no me lo esperaba y brinque de mi lugar porque aquel tipo me toco las muñecas que sostenían mis brazos atrapados por las esposas.

-Tra-tranquilo...vengo a limpiarte ¿está bien?

Lo supe, era la voz del chico nervioso que escuche cuando llegue a ese lugar. Durante las veces que me alimentaba no decía ni una palabra pero... ¿qué podía decirme? Ni modo que conversáramos como si fuéramos a intentar socializar ¡que estupidez! Pero por alguna razón aquella palabra llevando una petición y un significado logro lo que hasta a mí me sorprendió; Me relaje, su voz era de algún modo cálida, dejándome algo confundido que un tipo como estos tuviera un poco de compasión o siquiera delicadeza. Fue ahí que vino a mi mente la idea descabellada de hablarle, de que tal vez, si Dios o mi destino, o lo que fuera, no me odiaba tanto, y si el karma no tenía cosas que cobrarme, podría razonar con él o en su defecto engañarlo para que me dejase escapar. Tenía que intentarlo, en mi estado no contaba con muchas opciones. En cuanto me quito la mordaza moví mi mandíbula sintiendo ardor en las comisuras de mi boca, aquel trapo sucio que me ponían, de tan apretado, ya me había hecho cuarteaduras muy pequeñas que dolía abrir la boca.

-Oi...no eres como los otros chicos, lo sé. Yo sé que no quieres hacer esto. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Ya, la idea estaba plantada en ese chico, solo tenía que esperar que decía. Escuche un suspiro, luego un quejido semejante a él dolor o la frustración.

-No, no puedo...lo siento, yo necesito él dinero que den por ti. Lo necesito en verdad.

-¿Para qué? ¿Deudas? ¿Drogas? El dinero es algo tan mundano y por el cual los seres humanos han perdido la cabeza y la decencia.

-Para ti es fácil; lo tienes todo ¿qué puedes saber? Es algo mundano, si, tal vez; pero es necesario para vivir.

-Sí, pero debes obtenerlo de la manera correcta. Trabajando.

-Tú no sabes nada. Ya no puedo volver al que era. No importa lo que digas, no puedo dejarte ir. Lo siento mucho, no me des problemas, Reiner y Berthold no tendrán piedad si intentas escapar o si yo te ayudo.

-¿Reiner y Berthold? ¿Los tipos que me trajeron aquí, no?-escuche un quejido lleno de miedo; se dio cuenta, había revelado los nombres de mis secuestradores-Jajaja eres un poco estúpido, se ve que nunca haz secuestrado a nadie ¿verdad? Tú y tus amiguitos serán atrapados fácilmente por idio~...-mi cara fue a estrellar contra el suelo en un instante por el golpe que recibí de la nada dejándome aturdido y a nada de perder la conciencia ¿él me había abofeteado? ¡Que fuerza tenia! No tenía idea a donde fui a parar, me dolía la cara por el golpe recibido cuando fui tomado de mi camisa con brusquedad y levantado al punto que sentía perder los brazos pues aún seguía sujeto con las esposas por mi espalda.

-¿Te crees muy listo no? Ya veremos cuando le mandemos uno de tus dedos a tú padre.

Me tense, ¿ya habían hablado con él? ¡Era seguro! No sé cuándo había pasado pero era acertado que ya habían pedido mi rescate ¿cuánto habían pedido? Seguro una suma exorbitante, algo que ni en sus vidas ellos podrían concebir pero que para mi padre era fácil obtenerlo; Me lo imagine, gritándole a los secuestradores, amenazándolos, él no se amedrentaba con nada; no les haría ver debilidad con suplicas de que no me hicieran daño, si no entrando en el plano de amenaza igual que los que me tenían cautivo. ¿De verdad eran tan capaces de hacer lo que fuera por obtener dinero a costa de mí?

-¡Ba-basta! Déjalo...prometiste que lo entregarías con vida.

-¡Cállate! Si se pone difícil le tenemos que enseñar quien manda y que no estamos jugando.

-Pero si lo matas de nada servirá.

-Tsch...

El tipo me soltó. Ese seguro era él tal Reiner, no sé, el nombre sonaba perteneciente para alguien de cuerpo robusto, y mal genio. Tenía que ser él.

-¡Bien!-sentencio y me soltó dejándome de nuevo sobre el colchón con ese olor a polvo que ya me era tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser asquearte-Haz lo que ibas a hacer que apesta a animal aquí.-se refería a mí, bueno, no podía rebatir aunque quisiera, era verdad.

Escuche la puerta azotarse con fuerza y luego la presencia de aquel chico cerca de mí.

-¿Lo ves? Debes portarte bien, por favor.

-¿Ese era Reiner, no?-quise corroborar, el chico tardo en responder, pero al final me dijo que si pesadamente.

-Bueno...te voy a quitar la ropa.

-¿Para qué?-inquirí lleno de miedo y desasosiego.

-Voy a limpiarte. Me costó convencerlos que dejaran que te aseara así que no te pongas necio.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me vea un desconocido!

No, no lo iba a permitir, no permitiría que me tocaran. El insistió varias veces y yo me negué en todas ellas; Al final, el no dijo más, me volvió a poner la mordaza y me dejo solo.

La verdad, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo, porque luego de varias negativas, y de varias insistencias del chico, me deje bañar por él. Si tuviera que resumir el que alguien me bañara sin ver su rostro, una mirada desconocida juzgándome o quizá deleitándose, lo podría resumir en dos palabras.

Incómodo y vergonzoso.

Se encargó de quitarme la camisa del uniforme, él pantalón, la ropa interior -que sentí arder mi cara más que de vergüenza, era de coraje- Me indico caminar hacia una tina donde me pidió meterme. Me senté y el me echo agua caliente sobre mi cabeza y mi espalda, escuche él ruido húmedo de sus manos restregar algo; Sus manos se postraron sobre mi cabeza con miedo y delicadeza que no me supo a amenaza, si no a cuidado y atención.

Sentí una esponja pasarse por mi espalda en círculos cubierta de jabón. Mis ojos cubiertos, mis manos esposadas, mi cuerpo desnudo siendo tocado por un chico que hasta ahora me cuidaba como si eso lo fuera a salvar de ser parte de mi secuestro del cual, según él, se vería beneficiado. ¿No quería hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo? ¿Qué diferencia había? ¿Porque eso se contradecía tanto? ¿Que lo motivaba? ¿Por qué lo detestaba pero al mismo tiempo le agradecida ser bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué YO me contradecía? Ya no sabía en que creer, o que pensar.

-¿Cuánto pidieron?-pregunte, y él detuvo su acción de lavarme la espalda.

-Mucho, suficiente para pagar lo que debo-respondió evasivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que debes? ¿Te mataran por ello?-ni siquiera sé porque le preguntaba estas cosas; no, error, no sé porque hablaba con él sobre mi secuestro como si no fuera de importancia ¡estaba en contra de mi voluntad! ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

-No...Puedo decirte...

-¿Drogas? ¿Apuestas?-seguí insistiendo.

Me lavaba los brazos, las axilas, el pecho todo eso sin responder a mi pregunta; cuando termino echo agua sobre mi cuerpo, me tomo del antebrazo hacia arriba levantándome; intentaba decirme que me pusiera de pie -y así hice- para lavarme las piernas, mi trasero y...sentí como subía esa esponja hacia mi entrepierna.

-¡No!-en inercia acerque mis manos – esposadas- a mi pudor para evitarle tocarme.

-Lo...lo siento...no voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo; sólo quiero lavarte, es todo.

-¡No quiero que me toque un extraño!-replique, ya de por si era humillante que me viera, más si le permitía tocarme.

-Lo siento...

-Deja de disculparte y mejor haz algo de provecho ¿por qué si no quieres hacerlo, lo haces todo esto?

-Necesito el dine~...

-¡Ya lo sé!-le interrumpí rabioso- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Dime algo que no sepa...mo-mocoso estúpido...-no sabía cómo insultarlo, no sabía que decir sin perder los estribos pero mi situación me hacía ser como yo nunca supe que podía serlo.

-Lo siento...

Realmente parecía que si lo sentía. El había pedido a los otros dos que me dejara limpiarme, lo hacia por hacerme un favor -aunque yo no se lo hubiera pedido- bueno, entonces lo medite un poco esperando no arrepentirme después.

-Tsch...co-como sea...que sea rápido, si me tocas de manera diferente te patearé-No le tenía miedo, no le respetaba; él no lo hacía, solo era amable por obligación, nada más ¿A quién quería convencer? ¡Rayos! Toda esa mierda, tenía que terminar ya ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi padre?

Aunque no podía ver, ladee mi cabeza para de algún modo evitar, omitir, que sus manos tocaban mi pene flácido para lavarlo, que pasaba esa esponja por mis testículos, y en mi entrepierna. Afortunadamente no duro mucho; lo único que hizo fue disculparse una y otra vez con pesadez en su voz. Si lo sentía o no eso no me importaba, lo que si lograba era sentirme miserable.

El ruido del agua, sus manos sobre mi mitigaban el silencio abrumador. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en mi vida; pero, debía admitir, que el chico era educado. En ningún momento toco mi cuerpo de manera morbosa, si no como si bañara a un familiar enfermo, alguien discapacitado. Yo soy homosexual, pero este chico no lo era y eso de algún modo me alivio pues estaba a salvo ¿dije a salvo? Si, sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero él no era malo, no lo era. Él no me secuestro, él solo me cuidaba, si algo había hecho mal, eran los motivos -cuales fueran- por los que cooperaba con los otros dos y que, en varias ocasiones trato de protegerme o de impedir que me hicieran más daño del que ya fui sometido.

Me puso una ropa que no pude ver, pero me quedaba algo grande. No me importo en el momento porque ya estaba limpio, estaba vestido así que daba igual que tuviera puesto; no iba a impresionar a nadie.

Luego de ese baño, por alguna razón me hablaba en ocasiones para decirme que me quitaría la mordaza, para pedirme permiso sobre tocarme cuando me lavaba, o cualquier otra cosa. Yo no tenía queja y lo obedecía; incluso intercambiamos palabras más haya, lo que podía llamarse conversaciones.

-Debo dinero a alguien muy peligroso-me dijo de pronto mientras me daba de comer y limpiaba mi boca con una servilleta.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada más eso te diré, come-y me acerco otro bocado. Ya no insistí, no sé porque pero le daba ese ataque retardado de responder mis preguntas cuando se le daba la gana.

Era consciente de que estaba secuestrado, pero por algún momento, cuando el venía a verme me sentía tranquilo de que fuera él y no el tal Reiner que solo entraba para golpearme o para pasarme a mi padre por teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya veremos cuando le mandemos uno de tus dedos a tú padre" _ Esa amenaza la tome como es, amenaza; hasta ese entonces. No se porque, no se que haya salido mal; tal vez mi padre no reaccionaba como ellos querían. Sólo supe que estos chicos no jugaban a ser delincuentes ¡Iban en serio!

-¡No! ¿Estás loco?-grito esa voz que casi no escuchaba y con eso los pasos de tres personas irrumpiendo de manera violenta a donde me tenían prisionero.

-¡Tiene que aprender él padre de este niño rico que si no da lo que pedimos entonces recibirá a su hijo en pedazos!

No tuve oportunidad de preguntar que pasaba, de negarme -solo de gemir ante esas palabras y por lo certeras que sonaban- La presencia del tipo detrás de mi era abrumadora pues repentinamente un miedo desconocido y nuevo se apodero de mi calma durante este tiempo -cuanto quiera que haya pasado- ¡Algo iba a hacerme! Intente hablar, pero lo único que salia de mi boca era un sonido agónico reprimido, intente liberarme pero él ya tenia una de mis manos sujetada con fuerza.

-¡No lo hagas!-dijo él otro chico.

-¡Detente por favor!

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!

Un "no puede ser" luego de "¿Que hiciste?" y mi mano ardió, y ese dolor quemante recorrió todo mi brazo, mi hombro, hasta mi cerebro. Supe que no había perdido la mano, pues intente mover mis dedos pero estaban entumecidos. Entonces lo supe; mi dedo meñique no estaba, me pulsaba una y otra vez donde alguna vez hubo un quinto dedo que completaba mi mano.

-Oh...cuanta sangre...¡maldición!

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a mi mano herida y me presionaron. ¿Yo que hacia? No podía ni gritar siquiera, solo ese intento de alarido tras el trapo que me impedida emitir sonido alguno más que quejidos de dolor, de angustia. ¡El maldito había cortado mi dedo meñique de mi mano derecha!

-Dios, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-dijo él tercero...Berth...Berthold creo se llamaba; no recibió respuesta solo un golpeo muy fuerte de una puerta azotarse.-Oye...E...-parecía que diría un nombre, quizá él del otro chico que me presionaba mi mano con fuerza para que dejara de sangrar-...Traeré un botiquín que tengo, ¿eso ayudará? No se si tenga lo necesario pero...

-Si, si...¡Traelo! ¡traelo!-pidió al borde de la desesperación. No creo que estuviera peor que yo.

Mi herida punzaba, mi mente estaba torpe, mis dedos entumecidos; no servia de nada llorar, no servia de nada pedir ayuda a él que me alimentaba. Si mi padre no les daba lo que ellos pedían, era seguro que él tal Reiner cumpliría su promesa de mandarme en pedazos no importando que los otros dos se negaran.

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho, en verdad...yo debí detenerlo, yo debí...lo siento mucho.

Si no fuera por la mordaza, no...aunque no la tuviera de igual modo ¿qué podía yo decir? Estaba hecho.

Esa vez, mientras el chico me curaba con lo que tenia a mano y me dio a tomar algo para calmar el dolor, no pude evitar sentir empatía por él. En todo momento me pidió disculpas sin parar; creo que solo era lastima, porque él solo era un títere ante los otros dos, más del tal Reiner. Yo no se lo pedí, pero al final, cuando parecía dejarme solo con mi dedo amputado, me hablo, contestándome algo que no pregunte, pero que él creyó pertinente decirme.

-Reiner enfureció y...pidió más dinero. Tu papá se negó y...lo siento mucho. Ya dejo de sangrar; vendré regularmente a revisarte, es...lo único que puedo hacer. De verdad lo siento.

Le sentí alejarse para saber que su presencia desapareció al escuchar la puerta abrirse para que saliera y cerrarse quedándome con mi dolor en mi mano, el coraje de perder una parte de mi, y la rabia contra mi padre. ¿Qué hará ahora que le manden mi dedo? Espero que encuentre su sensatez en alguna parte y les de lo que le piden si no es que quiere que me entreguen en partes.

.

.

.

.

Desde entonces él chico me trataba con mucho más gentileza. Me revisaba a cada tanto mi mano, me daba medicamento para él dolor -no se porque no dude de lo que me daba- hasta que poco a poco dejo de dolerme pero sentía la ausencia de mi dedo y algo más que eso.

Ya antes había escuchado algo llamado: "síndrome de Estocolmo" y aunque sabía lo que era, no podía evitar pensar mal de este chico que hasta la fecha no tenía idea de su nombre. Creo que ahora entendía a las personas que lo llegaron a padecer una vez. No, no era afecto, no, no era amor, solo empatia por alguien aún, incógnito para mi, que me cuidaba haciéndome sentir de manera irónica seguro dentro de ese infierno.

-Bueno, regreso al rato para darte algo de comer, pero vendré antes por si quieres ir al baño.

La puerta se abrió, y luego se cerró sabiendo que de nuevo estaba solo.

Me dije que, aunque él me tratara bien, no dejaba de ser secuestrador, no dejaba de ser cómplice, no dejaba de ser como hasta ahora había sido. ¡Tenía que salir de aquí! No podía liberarme de las esposas, ni de la mordaza, entonces me tire sobre el colchón tratando de deslizar la vendoleta de mis ojos, para ver si podía escapar por una ventana, o simplemente para saber que terreno pisaba. Tras forcejeo y quejidos pude moverla un poco pudiendo ver bajo mi nariz si levantaba la vista.

Era un cuarto vació, con fierro viejo en las esquinas, el colchón donde estaba y...nada más. No había ventanas, no sabía si era de noche o de día. No perdía la calma con facilidad, pero esto me estaba matando y volviéndome loco poco a poco.

.

.

.

.

De repente sentí mi conciencia de vuelta; no me percate que dormí sino hasta que desperté con un ruido estrépito de un carro frenando apresuradamente pues chirriaron las llantas. Aunque no había ventanas se trasminaba los ruidos a mí alrededor. Quería levantarme pero enseguida escuche unas voces tras la puerta del cuarto donde estaba por lo que solo me quede quieto tratando de entender lo que decían.

-¡Es hora de... *****! ¿me has entendido?-ordeno con enfado el tal Reiner que reconocía por su voz.

-¿Pe-pero por qué?-ese era el chico que me cuidaba, como siempre asustado.

-Oye, ¿por qué no lo llevas a ese lugar que nos comentaste? Esa ca*** que dices que eran de tus ***** y casi no *****-esa voz me costaba reconocerla, pero no escuchaba otra voz que no fuera la de los tres. Debía ser él tal Berthold.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Sí, sí, es un buen lugar. Está lejos de ******, ¡es perfecto!

-Bueno pero, ¿qué harán ustedes?

-Berth y yo vamos a ******.

-¿Entonces para que quieren que me lo lleve a *******? No entiendo nada.

-¡Tu solo has lo que te decimos y punto!

\- Si algo sale mal, y dan con este lugar, no podrán encontrarlo. Es un plan de emergencia-aclaro la otra voz perteneciente a Berthold.

Parte de la conversación no podía escucharla, justamente las palabras claves ¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo ahora? De repente me entro el pánico. Si, pánico; estar así, cautivo, sin saber qué día era, o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido me tenía muy asustado. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué mi padre no les daba lo que pedían? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban a parte de dinero? ¿Iban a matarme? No, no podía ser; no, no podía perder la calma que hasta ahora mantuve -omitiendo cuando me cortaron un dedo- no les dejaría ver mi miedo, mi angustia; no, no lo haría. Aguantaría hasta el final.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar los pasos de una sola persona.

-Levi...voy a sacarte de aquí.

Fue la primera vez que aquel chico me llamo por mi nombre y aquellas palabras me llenaron de alivio ¿los había convencido? No entendía que sucedía sólo que pronto dejaría este mísero lugar.

-¿Q-qué?

Me quito la mordaza, intente levantarme del colchón y en ese instante la vendoleta callo de mis ojos pudiendo ver un par de esmeraldas mirándome, un rostro, una piel morena y un cabello castaño. ¡Era él! ¡Él que me cuidaba! Ambos nos sorprendimos pues por primera vez nos veíamos cara a cara. El me miraba asustado, creo que no esperaba que lo que me prohibía ver se cayera, y, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco. ¡Era un mocoso! No más de 18 años tal vez. Quise decir algo pero inmediatamente vi cómo me acerco un trapo a mi boca y mi nariz, -como la primera vez que me llevaron ahí- intente luchar pero seguía esposado por lo que poco a poco mi conciencia se fue perdiendo en una especie de sueño. Lo sabía, era mi fin. El no venía a rescatarme, él iba a matarme; bueno, me consolaba -en los últimos instantes de conciencia- que al menos no iba a dolerme.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Ya se, ya se cual será los reclamos de ustedes. -se esconde- Lo que le hice a Levi y en donde lo deje u.u ¡soy una bastarda! -se pega (?)- pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Levi :v siempre hago sufrir a Eren ya le toca a este sargento x´D y pues...ya iran viendo que onda. Si no saben que es eso de "sindrome de estocolmo" les sugiero que lo investiguen, la verdad es un poco complicado plasmarlo porque mmm bueno, lo puse desde la perspectiva de Levi. Ya verán en su momento donde esta Eren (que seguro ya lo adivinaron xD) y porque hace lo que hace, y todooo esto solo es la entrada, ya vendra él platillo, y el postre (?) ¿se nota que tengo hambre? 8D xDDD Sobre la clasificación de ANGST no se angustien (!) que no terminara mal, repito NO TERMINARA MAL xD Es todo, espero no se me haya olvidado aclarar nada. Siempre me pasa -_- Me despido no sin antes recordarles que dejen un fav, follow, o review por él amor al yaoi (?) me harian feliz y pues...saber más que nada que les parecio :D siempre me gusta saber lo que piensan -w- ¡me paso a retirar! -las nalgea y huye xD-**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos amorosos a todos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Demonios...no tengo perdón de nada, ni escusas ToT (bueno quiza eso último si XD) mi Beta se tardo un poquitin por su trabajo porque solo tiene libre los sabados D: en fin...sin más demora ni bla, bla inecesario, les traigo el segundo capítulo, notas al final del capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo sólo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

_Me veía a mí mismo caminando directo de la limusina a la entrada de la escuela; Un compañero de la escuela, se acercó efusivamente a saludarme, Yo lo rechazaba y no sé porque se me pego tal cual un chicle al zapato. Cuando estaba a nada de entrar al edificio de la escuela escuchándose el timbre insulso avisando que entráramos a nuestros salones alguien me llamo._

_-Levi..._

_-Levi, perdón..._

_Gire para saber quién me hablaba; ese par de verdosas pupilas intensas que me miraban con lastima, con tristeza. Todo desapareció, la escuela no estaba detrás de mí; me vi cubierto de pronto por un cielo gris, sin brillo, lleno de matices incoloros y melancólicos; mire mis manos, cubiertas de sangre y en una de ellas no tenía mi dedo meñique._

_-Ya no te hace falta ¿verdad?-extendió su mano pudiendo ver el dedo que me faltaba._

_Se empezó a reír de manera macabra, deformándosele la cara y la risa. No lo había visto en mi vida pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Reiner, quien me corto el dedo, él que me secuestro. Entonces todo tuvo sentido._

_¡NO ERA REAL!_

.

.

.

.

Sobresaltado, con un escalofrió y sudor frio volví a mi realidad. Como en todo este tiempo incierto no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si era el mismo lugar o no hasta que mi nariz fue invadida por el aroma de madera, a leños quemándose en alguna parte, y de un golpeteo, a lo mejor por él viento -quizá de una rama- en un vidrio. ¡Había una ventana! Lo supe entonces. Me quise mover pero me di cuenta que estaba atado... otra vez. Mis manos atrás de mi espalda, mis ojos vendados, mi boca amordazada. Estaba sobre un colchón pensando que quizá era el mismo lugar, no lo sé, estaba aturdido y quizá todo lo imaginaba pues la cabeza me daba vueltas. De pronto el ruido de una puerta se escuchó abrirse; no sonaba con ese chirriante ruido de las bisagras, solo escuche cuando el seguro atoro de nuevo en su lugar.

-Despertaste...tranquilo ¿sí? Vengo a darte algo de comer. Me comenzaba a asustar porque pensé que aspiraste mucho ese trapo que te puse.

Su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla para quitarme la mordaza; estaba frio, la diferente temperatura me hizo sobresaltarme y el contacto que no me acostumbraba a pesar de llevar tiempo secuestrado. Que te toquen de la nada pensando que en cualquier momento te dispararan o te apuñalaran sin poder ver es un miedo inexplicable. Era lógico, después de lo que había escuchado sólo me pasaba por la cabeza que moriría ese día.

En cuanto sentía mi boca libre quise decir algo pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta sin poder emitir nada.

-Estas asustado...perdón. Me hubiera gustado dejarte ir pero ellos se cercioraron que te trajera aquí. Además tampoco me conviene, ya me viste...eso es peligroso para mí y para ti si dices algo.

¿Qué sucedía? Su voz sonaba seca, seria. No como el chico que me cuidaba, no, algo tenia de diferente ¿no era el mismo? ¿Quién era este? Creo que seguía aturdido por el cloroformo de ese trapo sucio con el que me habían dormido.

-¿Qué...?-deje la pregunta a medias pues no tenía idea de que quería preguntar exactamente.

-Come...-me acerco una cuchara con un guiso. Arroz hervido, note cuando esa comida toco mis papilas gustativas, remolí y una vez que pase el bocado pensé bien que diría.

-¿Dónde me trajiste? ¿Qué está pasando? No sé cómo te llames pero...oye, ya basta de este juego, quiero irme ya ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿Por...?

-¡Cállate!-grito de pronto alterado, luego lo escuche bufar un suspiro como para calmarse, me acerco en silencio otro bocado de comida que acepte y entonces hablo-Me pidieron traerte aquí. No sé bien porque, solo hice lo que me pidieron. No me preguntes nada ¿sí? Solo come, por favor.

Si, este era el chico. De pronto su voz se volvió amable, a esa que yo conocía; a lo mejor solo estaba nervioso, o asustado. Recordé que él solo era el títere y quien manejaba los hilos era Reiner y ese tal Berthold. Cuando termino de darme de comer, sentí como se alejó del camastro donde estaba pues inmediatamente se perdió el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Oí, espera! Quítame la vendoleta.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te he visto, no tiene caso que la tenga ¿oh si?-No es que quisiera verlo, pensé que si era otro lugar, si aquel ruido de una rama pegando contra alguna ventana de la habitación donde me encontraba, y ese olor a madera era real y no parte de mi alucinación por lo que me hicieron respirar, entonces podría saber, o al menos, darme una idea de si era de noche, o de día, o que lugar era aunque no lo conociera; quizá, hasta de poder escapar.

-Vendré más al rato.

-¡No espera!

Escuche la puerta cerrarse sabiendo que ignoro mi petición.

Pasó mucho tiempo -o así lo sentí- para que él regresara, me dolía el estómago inflamado a causa de mis ganas de hacer, así como el cansancio de mis manos atadas, mis pies, mis ojos y mi boca; imposibilitado para hacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Trate de ignorar lo que mi cuerpo a gritos me pedía tratando de nuevo guiarme por mi sentido del olfato, por mi sentido del oído sin saber en qué momento el sueño me derroto.

.

.

.

.

.

En algún momento recobre la conciencia cuando mis oídos escucharon un sonido a papel. Él estaba aquí conmigo, no se desde cuándo pero algo hacía en la habitación. Aunque estaba despierto él no podía saberlo porque estaba con la vendoleta. Me quede atento a lo que fuera. Ya luego no escuche el ruido del papel si no unos pasos y luego su peso sobre la cama donde estaba yo postrado.

-Oye, ¿estás despierto? ¿Quieres ir al baño?-en eso me quito la mordaza

-Sí, necesito ir-le informe.

Me desamarro los pies y me indico que lo siguiera, no sabiendo a donde exactamente me llevaba hasta que sentí que me bajo el pantalón que llevaba con la ropa interior.

-Siéntate-me dijo, y eso hice dándome cuenta que era un retrete, no un pato, no una bacinica, ¡un retrete! ¡Me sentí agradecido! Al fin haría decentemente-Estaré aquí, cerca, para limpiarte ¿bien?

Lo sabía, no me dejaría solo. Con mis pies libres seguro pensó que trataría de huir. No era tan tonto como me hacía ver. Me limite entonces a hacer mis necesidades.

Cuando termine le avise, me limpio -aun no entiendo cómo es que lo hacía y le permitía hacerlo- Me subió el pantalón y me guio de nuevo a lo que sería donde estaba encerrado desde antes. Me sentó con cautela sobre la cama y me amarro los pies.

-¿No me quitarás la vendoleta?-volví a insistir con lo mismo-No me respondiste la otra vez ¿no me la quitaras?

-Lo siento...-claro, eso fue un no, debía saberlo.

Este chico era de lo más anómalo. En ocasiones sonaba ansioso, en otras asustado, en otras, más amenazador, en lo que yo seguía sumergido entre la confusión por el tiempo que llevaba prisionero, los buenos tratos, sus cuidados y todo lo demás. ¿Cuánto llevaba aquí? ¿Qué estarían haciendo el tal Berthold y Reiner? -pues hace rato que no me pasaban a ver- ¿Mi padre ya habría recibido mi dedo? ¿Ya me liberarían? Muchas, muchas dudas que entre más me sugestionara por intentar responderlas más y más me volvía preso de la angustia, del miedo. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero la verdad era que moría por ser libre de nuevo, Si, solo seria de físico, porque era preso de mi padre, preso de lo que tenía que cumplir. No había realmente mucha diferencia pero el poder moverme, el poder decidir qué comer, el poder ir al baño cuando quisiera; eso, eso era lo que yo quería recuperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De todo mi tiempo siendo privado de mi libertad, no me había sentido tan abandonado.

Paso mucho, muchísimo tiempo sin que él chico que me cuidaba hiciera acto de presencia; Tenia hambre, frio, ganas de ir al baño -que terminaron por desaparecer cuando ya no aguante más y me hice mientras me dormía por aburrimiento- ¿Me dejarían morir? ¿Le habrían ordenado abandonarme y él los obedeció sin más? El cabello que caía de mi frente ya me estorbaba y me molestaba dándome cuenta con eso de que el tiempo era tal que, si regresaba, seguro seria como salir del coma o como si volviera a nacer; y eso, si volvía con vida porque si no jamás lo sabría.

Me moví incomodo por mi suciedad, me daba asco y no sabría cuánto aguantaría así. No podía moverme por estar atado, pero lo intentaría. Con mi hombro y recostado en la cama -como la primera vez que lo intente- quise moverme la vendoleta logrando poder quitármela de un ojo, suficiente para ver lo que me rodeaba.

Era un cuarto de madera -una cabaña supuse-Dos puertas; una de lado izquierdo a lado un ropero, la otra enfrente de la cama, y del lado izquierdo un tocador lleno de polvo y una ventana cubierta con periódico -el ruido de papel que escuche- sin poder ver afuera ni mucho menos si era de noche o de día; Me baje de la cama y a brincos me dirigí a la puerta de enfrente; cerrada. -que intente abrir de espaldas porque mis manos estaban detrás de mí; seguramente pertenecía a lo que sea que estuviera fuera de ese cuarto- seguí con la puerta a lado del ropero; que empuje dándome cuenta que era él baño -estaba abierta- Entre, vi el espejo pudiendo percatarme de mi apariencia, mi deterioro y el pasar del tiempo en descuido. Mi cabello largo hasta los hombros, mi cara delgada -por lo poco que me daban y por lo que ahora llevaba sin comer- era seguro que baje de peso. Y, como si un foco prendiera mi idea, pensé "¡Eso es! ¡El espejo!" busque que pudiera estrellar contra él pero si lo hacía haría ruido. Bueno, si me habían abandonado -que lo daba por hecho- ya nadie me escucharía. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Estaba con las manos atadas, fue entonces que vi sobre el fregadero un frasco; en su interior tenía unas pastillas. -ya no necesitaba romper el espejo- Lo deje caer contra el piso haciéndose añicos; fue que, entre los pedazos encontré uno con la forma de un triángulo mal hecho dando semejanza a un cuchillo. ¡Eso serviría!, me dije, lo iba a usar para romper las cuerdas y escapar.

No tenía idea con cuanto tiempo contaba, si es que aún estaban ahí, debía hacerlo rápido.

Comencé a intentar cortar la cuerda que me sostenía las manos; no sé porque lo habían optado por cuerda y no por esposas como al inicio pero seguro Dios o lo que sea estaba de mi lado. Estuve varios minutos, cortando poco a poco con el vidrio en mis manos, sudando y nervioso, con la presión sanguínea al 100 incitando de forma errática mi respiración, adrenalina corriendo mis venas, el temor a que me encontraran echando a perder mi intento de huida; hasta que, ya desalentado y casi rendido la cuerda se rompió.

De inmediato me quite la mordaza, y la vendoleta, para continuar haciendo lo mismo con mis pies tan rápido como podía logrando romper la cuerda.

¡Estaba libre!

La ventana del baño era muy pequeña para salir por ahí, salí del baño y me fui hacia la ventana de la recamara. Quite los periódicos pudiendo ver al fin una notoriedad de tiempo; era tarde, tal vez la de la noche, no lo supe, pero estaba ya oscureciendo. Intente abrir pero estaba atascada; busque en los cajones del tocador para ver si encontraba algo con que estrellar el vidrio de la ventana, pero no había absolutamente nada, regrese al baño, tome un cepillo -para lavar la espalda- que estrelle contra la ventana con todas las fuerzas que me quedaba y logre romper el vidrio. Los retiré de modo que cuando saliera no me cortara, empuje los marcos de cruz de la ventana hasta que se rompieron -ya estaban algo viejos- astillándome en el camino, pero nada de eso importaba si podía escapar.

Cuando al fin lo logre, pase a un lado una de mis piernas con cuidado mientras me sostenía del marco de la ventana ¡Iba a escapar! Estaba de algún modo, excitado, aliviado. De repente me paso por la mente el chico, lo que hablamos, y lo que le pasaría si ya no me encontraba. No, no tenía tiempo de vacilar ¿Quedarme para que no le pasara nada? ¡Ya estaba hecho! ¡Al diablo lo que le pasará, se lo merecía! Iba a brincar a la tierra húmeda del bosque y a correr tan fuerte como pudiera, tan lejos para no ser atrapado y huir.

-¡¿Levi?!

La voz del chico me hizo girar de inmediato. Estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo con sorpresa que yo huía. No tenía que pensar más. Brinque ¡Era ahora o nunca! Al estar del otro lado baje mal y creo que me fracture el tobillo pues sentí un dolor intenso, pero eso no me detuvo; me pare como pude y corrí, corrí escuchando detrás los gritos de aquel chico pidiendo detenerme.

Sucio, agotado, herido; me escondí entre unos árboles caídos rogando que no me encontrará que la oscuridad de la noche corriera a mi favor y no a la del secuestrador.

-¡Levi, debes regresar! ¡Te perderás! ¡No sabes dónde estás! ¿Crees que en el bosque estarás mejor? ¡Regresa!

No importaba que dijera, no es como si yo fuera a salir de mi escondite e irme con él. ¡Iba a huir! Y nada de lo que hiciera -mientras no me encontrará- iba a detenerme en mi escape.

Escuchaba sus suplicas y mencionar mi nombre cada vez más lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Se alejaba pero no podía aún salir de mi escondite. Intente ver si estaba cerca, no lo vi más y fue cuando eche a correr -sin importarme el dolor de mi tobillo- esquivando árboles, pisando ramas, lodo, lo que fuera, alejándome más y más a cualquier parte. Si, tenía razón, no sabía dónde estaba, pero si podía alejarme era mejor a esperar que me encontrará.

Estaba perdido, lastimado, jadeaba por el cansancio, la respiración difícil golpeándome en el pecho y ese dolor del estómago que no se si era intranquilidad a ser encontrado o el hambre que me apesadumbraba. Opte por caminar, no debía detenerme en ningún momento, que ya no lo escuchara llamándome no significaba que él dejara de buscarme. ¿A dónde iría a parar? ¿En qué lugar estaba? ¿Habría alguien cerca que me ayudara? Todo eso pasaba por mi mente mientras mis piernas -y mi pie herido como podía- me ayudaban a alejarme, hasta que vi las luces de un auto a lo lejos.

¡Una carretera!

Olvidando lo que me aquejaba volví a intentar correr para llegar al final del bosque, el término de mi secuestro, el inicio de una vialidad y de mi libertad. Claro, si lograba detener un auto que pasará y me ayudara.

Iba a subir a la orilla para ver si venia un auto y detenerlo con señas pero en ese instante que pasaba uno pensando que al fin terminaría mi pesadilla sentí que me jalaron de los pies, gire para ver quién era, cayendo de espaldas contra la tierra.

-¡Te encontré!

-¡No, suéltame mocoso idiota!-luchaba por ser liberado.

-¡No puedo dejarte ir!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Levi, deja de luchar!-me sostenía de las muñecas, intentaba patalear pero estaba sobre mis piernas imposibilitándome moverme de algún modo para huir de él.

-¡No lo haré! Si moriré en el intento no me importa, con tal de alejarme de ti y de esos dos. ¡Basuras! ¡Mierdas!-le escupí en la cara en mi único intento de mostrar mi fiereza, mi coraje y a mismo que estaba vivo y que no me amedrentaba.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!-dentro de mis gritos me interrumpió con el suyo haciéndome callar al escuchar lo que decía-Por favor...si te vas...si te vas voy a morir...no quiero morir...te necesito cerca, eres mi garantía...-Sentí unas gotas cayendo en mi cara, no podía verlo bien pero por sus sollozos y aflicción supe que lloraba; estaba llorando realmente.

-¡Eso me importa un carajo! mereces morir por lo que me estás haciendo...-volví a luchar pero me quede quieto cuando acerco su rostro a mi pecho recargando su frente sin dejar de llorar.

-Por favor...prometo yo mismo regresarte sano y salvo, pero no me dejes, no me dejes...me entregaré, te diré todo lo que paso y porque, pero por favor...no huyas...no huyas por favor...

-¿Responderás todo lo que te pida?-inquirí ante eso que de repente se metió en mi mente en forma de curiosidad que quería ser resuelta.

-Sí, lo haré. Pero quédate, prométeme que te quedarás.

Sonaba tan alicaído, tan patético, pero dentro de ello pude notar la ligera sinceridad que contenían sus palabras y le creí, si, le creí. Suspire, cansado de luchar, cansado de toda está rara situación y lo retorcida que era.

-E-está bien...prometo quedarme. Pero tú promete que no permitirás que tus amigos esos me hagan daño, que arriesgaras todo por mantenerme a salvo. Sólo así, me quedaré.

-¡Sí! Si te quedas haré lo que sea.

-Bien...

-Si te suelto... ¿no huiras?

-No, no lo haré-"como si realmente pudiera", me dije.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si...

Poco a poco él fue soltándome hasta dejar de apretarme y se quitó de encima de mí. Me cargo en su espalda pues el dolor de mi tobillo ya era insoportable a tal grado que no podía apoyar mi pie.

Su espalda era suave, cálida y grande; el andar de sus pasos era cauteloso y lento que por el movimiento sentía que mi cuerpo se abandonaba al mundo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Levi, despierta; ya llegamos.

El sonido de su voz me trajo de vuelta como si una ventisca de aire me diera a la cara. Estaba en otra habitación, no en la que me tenía cautivo y esta estaba más amplia, también con baño que pude ver de lado contrario de la otra; del lado derecho. Me dejo sobre la cama mientras él se dirigía a una parte del cuarto. No se había tomado la molestia de amarrarme ni mucho menos cubrirme los ojos; eso pareció de algún modo bueno y malo.

-El otro cuarto está hecho un desastre-notifico en lo que sacaba unas toallas de un cómoda-Te las ingeniaste para escapar mientras no estaba ¿cierto?-"así que era cierto, me dejo" repase por mi mente; no creo que esperara que yo respondiera pues las pruebas estaban sobre la mesa. Dejo unas toallas a lado de mí y yo le mire confundido-Para que te bañes ¿está bien? Voy a llevarte a la tina y te dejaré solo para que le hagas ¿de acuerdo? Nada más no hagas una tontería como intentar escapar, estoy confiando en ti Levi, y me lo prometiste ¿eh? No debes romper una promesa.

-Dije que no huiré y no lo haré.

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

Me dejo dentro del baño y cerró la puerta. Mire el espejo lleno de vapor por la agua de la tina que me había prevenido; me sumergí en ella por un instante, mirando el techo de azulejo color beige soltando un suspiro de regocijo al hacer esto por mi cuenta. Revise los frascos a un lado de la tina encontrando él champoo, eche un poco en mi mano y me lo pase por mi cabeza, enjuague, repetí; siguiendo con mi cuerpo. Tome un sácate, lo llene de jabón comenzando a pasarlo por cada parte de mi dándome cuenta que mis manos estaban cubiertas por rasguñares y cortadas que me ardieron con el agua caliente. La adrenalina había bloqueado todo lo que me había lastimado por huir y ahora regresaba como una turbulenta tormenta de dolor que mi cerebro solo me decía: "te raspaste aquí, te lastimaste acá" Todo me dolía.

En cuanto termine tome unos minutos para reposar en el agua, para meditar que estaba haciendo, ¿y si intentaba huir? No, ¿desnudo? ¡Ni de broma!

Por lo que, luego de unos minutos, él toco la puerta; se abrió y me encogí en la tina asustado.

-Jeje, lo siento. ¿Ya mero terminas? Se me olvido darte una muda, te la dejo sobre la tapa del retrete. Estaré acá fuera por si me necesitas.

-¡So-solo salte! ¡No quiero que me veas!-le grite, me sobresaltaba ser sorprendió de esa manera.

-Jajaja ¡vamos Levi! Te he bañado anteriormente, conozco tu cuerpo-vocifero algo burlón en él tono de su voz, condescendiente; como si hablara con un niño que apenas sabe cómo funciona el mundo.

-¡Es di-diferente! Ahora estoy viendo que me ves, cuando estaba con los ojos cubiertos al menos no sentía tu mirada sobre mí.

-Je, bueno, si...es un poco diferente. Ya te dejo-cerro la puerta y de nueva cuenta el silencio me volvió a hacer compañía.

En cuanto salí de la tina me seque con las toallas que me dio y me comencé a vestir con lo la ropa que trajo. Una playera de color azul marino que me quedaba como los blusones de las chicas; hasta los muslos. Una sudadera gris que era afelpada por dentro me quedaba igual que la playera y larga de las mangas que tuve que remangar a mi tamaño. La obligatoria ropa interior, un bóxer de color negro con una frase en ingles en el resorte que me pareció un tanto...incomoda, decía: _"come here" _pero no tenía más que usarla. Un pantalón de mezclilla igualmente grande que aunque me quedaba bien de la cintura de abajo me arrastraba así que también lo remangue.

Esto era humillante, pero al menos estaba limpio, con ropa oliendo a guardado pero limpia.

Salí del baño viéndolo cerrar las ventanas en cuanto me vio salir.

-Mi ropa es muy grande para ti... lo siento, pero no tengo otra.

-¿Tuya?

-Sí, ¿te molesta?

-Da igual.

-Jejeje bueno, siéntate en la cama ¿de acuerdo? Voy a revisar tu pie.

Intento ayudarme pero le aleje y cojeando me senté a los pies de la cama y él se agacho a mi tobillo. Levanto el pantalón hasta mi rodilla. En un instante puso una mirada seria, dándole vueltas hacia un lado y hacia otro a mi pierna con cuidado; como inspeccionando.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Seguro me lo fracture.

-No, no creo... ¿te duele si hago esto?-me presiono en ciertas partes preguntándome si dolía, negando en todas-¿Y así?-apoyo su mano en la planta de mi pie y lo hizo hacia enfrente y fue cuando no pude evitar estremecerme por sentir una punzada de dolor agudo cuando lo hizo-No esta fracturado, es un esguince. Con un poco de alcohol, pomada para el dolor y una venda estarás bien en unos días.

-¿Cómo es que sabes?-La duda me invadió de pronto; entonces recordé que él me había curado cuando mi dedo meñique fue apuntado por Reiner. Me mire mi mano derecha, fijándome que ya estaba sano, no del todo, pero ya no me dolía solo sentía sensible esa parte. Tal vez sabía algo de esto.

-Estaba estudiando medicina. Se lo básico. Aunque no lo creas, estas en buenas manos Levi-sonrió y para mí eso sono fuera de lugar ¿en buenas manos? Ni que lo del esguince me lo hubiera hecho por una accidente cualquiera y estuviera con una enfermera en un centro de salud. ¡Fue porque trate de huir!

-¿Estabas? ¿Por qué lo...? no, no quiero saber...-me detuve en seco dejando la pregunta a medias; "¿Porque lo dejaste? ¿Por qué alguien con talento dejo todo para ser delincuente?" no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que realmente iba a preguntar y porque es que quería saberlo.

-Sí, sé que dirás: ¿Por qué deje todo por esto? Es...complicado...-respondió de igual modo-Al menos lo que se sirvió de algo, pero no me gusta la medicina en verdad. La estaba estudiando porque todos en mi familia son médicos. Bueno, mi madre no, ella es enfermera, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

-Igual que...

-¿Qué, que ibas a decir?

-No, nada...

"Igual que yo" iba a decir; Este chico no era tan diferente, no le había pedido saber su historia y el la escupía como si lo que nos había hecho conocernos no fuera un secuestro, sino un encuentro casual.

Esto era peligroso, porque nos estábamos conociendo por accidente, por ser el mi secuestrador que me trataba bien, por ser yo la victima que no le temía y me hacía sentir a salvo a pesar de mi recelo de querer escapar en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

-Bueno voy por lo que necesito para curarte.

Entro al baño trayendo consigo lo que me había dicho; alcohol, pomada y una venda. Salió de la habitación regresando con unas bolsas llenas de hielos. Se volvió a agachar, tomo mi pie que apoyo en su rodilla y tomo mi pantorrilla colocándome las bolsas de hielo en el tobillo con la otra mano.

Por consiguiente me froto con alcohol la zona lastimada y morada, luego me unto la pomada y al final me coloco la venda. En cuanto termino se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos para revisarlas.

-No puede ser...también te las curaré-me puso solo la pomada e igual me cubrió con una venda extra que tenía en ambas manos; sin embargo, cuando me curaba la mano derecha vi que su mirada decayó, creo que en ese momento supe que pensaba, su mirada denotaba culpabilidad; este chico era fácil de leer con solo ver sus expresiones, como un libro abierto.

-Lo siento...

-Tú no lo hiciste.

-No, pero igual me siento culpable, Reiner es un sádico.

-Y... ¿Dónde están?-Tenia que aprovechar que estaba hablador; aunque a mí no me gustaba conversar, ahora era necesario. Me dije que tal vez la información que me diera me serviría de algo más adelante si lograba salir con vida de esto.

-Sinceramente...no lo sé...Me pidieron que te trajera aquí si algo salía mal, es todo.

-¿Y dónde fuiste todo este tiempo?

-Fui a...a pedir más tiempo a él hombre que le debo. Lamento haberte dejado solo, pero una cosa paso a otra y me tomo llegar aquí.

-Ya...-de repente el silencio se hizo en ambos, creo que él no hablaría si yo no preguntaba.

-¡Es verdad! No te he dicho como me llamo-vocifero de pronto.

-¿Es necesario? Sí que eres idiota, para ti sería peligroso que yo lo sepa.

-No me importa-ladeo su cabeza sonriéndome- La verdad es que no me gusta que todo el tiempo me digas "Oi" o "mocoso". A partir de ahora dime solo Eren ¿sí?

-Bien...eh...Eren...

-Sí, mejor.

Se levantó de la cama fijándome que del ropero sacaba una cuerda. Lo sabía, de nuevo iba a amarrarme ¿que creía? ¿Qué me dejaría tan cómodamente? ¡Sí que era ingenuo! Sin embargo vi que ato su mano y luego mi pie derecho.

-Dormiré contigo y así me aseguraré de que no escapes.

-¿Por qué no me atas entonces? ¿No crees que mientras duermes yo podría desamarrar la cuerda y escapar?

-No, no lo harás-dijo seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que no lo harás, con ese pie lastimado no puedes huir muy lejos.

Algo en mi interior se estremeció con violencia. Era como si este chico leyera mi mente. Enfurecí de la nada, entonces me di cuenta de que sonaba como si en mi interior quisiera que él me detuviera para que no huyera. ¿Qué demonios era esto tan extraño que sentía?

Esa noche nos quedamos cada uno en las orillas de la cama, sin tocarnos; nos dábamos la espalda. Él ya parecía dormido pero yo no podía consolar él sueño. Giré viendo su cara pacífica y el sube y baja de su respiración calmada. Me acomode de espalda viendo el techo de madera, vire hacia el lado izquierdo. Pensaba si debía huir o quedarme hasta que él cansancio, él pensar demasiado, él baño, me venció por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando yo desperté él ya no estaba. Rápidamente me levante de la cama, pero el dolor de mi pie me recordó lo inevitable; camine con cautela hacia la puerta.

¡Estaba abierta!

Sorprendido y al mismo tiempo preocupado pues me pareció demasiado fácil, salí con preocupación hacia un pasillo con una alfombra de color vino. Al girar, di con tres escalones y baje encontrándome con una sala y la puerta que daba hacia afuera de la cabaña. ¡Era mi oportunidad! ¡No tenía que pensar más! ¡Al diablo donde estaba él mocoso...Eren o como se llamara! Si la puerta estaba abierta y podía huir eso era lo único que me importaba.

-Oh ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa a la cama! Tu pie debe estar en completo reposo o si no te lastimaras.

-No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de no estar amarrado y que desapareciste-vocifere sarcasmo, claro que lo era, porque no podía caminar, me apoyaba de un solo pie deteniéndome de lo que tuviera a lado o enfrente.

-Jajaja...-rio, y entonces en silencio puso mi brazo sobre su hombro y me sentó a un lado de una mesa de lo que parecía un comedor.

Lentamente me aproxime a donde él estaba sintiendo frustrado mi escape -realmente quería escapar independientemente de si podía o no, aunque fuera arrastrándome-. Estaba frente a una mesa en lo que él estaba de espaldas preparando algo en la estufa que olía -debo reconocer- bastante bien. Vi la barra con un cuchillo lleno de residuo de algo que había rebanado junto a una tabla. _"¡Tómalo! ¡Tómalo, encájaselo por la espalda y huye!"_ me decía mi cabeza.

-Mi madre me enseño un poco de cocina, bueno pero más mi nana así que pide lo que quieras. Aunque te debo advertir que no tengo mucha despensa porque...

Platicaba un soliloquio que no me interesaba, en lo que yo prestaba la atención al cuchillo y a la idea que rondaba por mi cabeza. Me levante para tomarlo, estando a nada de agarrarlo me retracte; no sé qué pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Un sentimiento extraño con semejanza a culpa me cubrió haciéndome sentir estúpido ¿porque sentía lastima por este chico?

-¿Levi?-llamo por mi nombre pudiendo verlo a la cara extrañado de verme parado a un lado de la barra-¿Qué necesitas?

-Na-nada...

Retorne a mi lugar en la mesa apretando mis puños fuertemente hasta que mis dedos se tornaron blancos y las vendas sentía que retenían la hinchazón de mis manos al apretarse por no tener el coraje suficiente para matarlo. "Ahora mismo estarías lejos" "ahora mismo estarías libre y a salvo" Como si no fuera suficiente como me sentía, mi mente me atormentaba más con un sin fin de "hubieras..." si el mocoso estuviera tirado en el suelo apuñalado por mí.

No obstante, a pesar de mi pie lastimado intente escapar varias veces en las cuales me detuvo en todas ellas con sus suplicas, no con agresión, solo con imploraciones que aceptaba para luego traicionarlo una y otra vez. Se empezó a hacer costumbre, me gustaba que el fuera a buscarme y haciéndome regresar con palabras amables y promesas fantasiosas.

Hasta que...

Hasta que deje de hacerlo, creyendo que era más prudente que mi pie sanara y lo intentaría de nuevo. Convivíamos sin que yo buscara como huir -que oportunidades se me presentaban muchas porque él bajaba la guardia muy a menudo- Me daba de comer, me platicaba, incluso me corto el cabello-no muy bien, pero lo intentaba-; respondía mis preguntas y él me hacia otras que optaba por responder muy fríamente, sin dar muchos datos; él se daba cuenta pero no reclamaba solo aceptaba lo que yo le decía.

Supe entonces que él era de familia bien acomodada -algo más en común aparte de ser forzado a estudiar lo que no queríamos- pero que se hartó de su progenitores y huyo hace no más de 3 años, también supe que la cabaña donde estábamos era de sus padres -originalmente de sus abuelos- pero que hace tiempo no iban -estaban muy ocupados en sus trabajos- por lo que estaba casi abandonada. Salimos incluso afuera percatándome que la dichosa cabaña estaba no muy lejos de un lago grande sacado de un cuadro de un pintor. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era montañas llenas de árboles y un sol de cada atardecer que pintaba todo el cielo azul con su luz.

Mi pie ya estaba mejor por lo que podía moverme con libertad. No más cuerdas, no más esposas, no más mordazas ni vendoleta. Era de algún modo libre. Esa libertad me gustaba. Sin tener que estudiar hasta tarde, sin tener que preocuparme por exámenes, y los resultados de los mismos para darle cuentas a mi padre. ¡Era libre! Podía dormir cuanto quisiera, hacer durante el día lo que quisiera -aunque no supiera que día era exactamente porque Eren no quería decirme- Puede sonar a que es la vida perfecta de un vago; pero para mí, que siempre estaba lleno de presión, él poder respirar sin ser juzgado por ello o calificado me hacía sentir que incluso podía volar.

-Levi, ven, ven-me dijo esa tarde muy animado.

-¿Qué pasa? O-Oi... ¡despacio que me duele aún mi pie!

-Jejeje es que aún no te enseño una habitación en particular.

-¿Qué puede tener de especial?

Entramos al lugar viendo que en vez de ventana tenía una puerta de madera que abrió dando a una terraza.

-Ven-me extendió la mano pero yo le rechace acercándome solamente a donde me pedía.

Pude ver a lo lejos el lago, en su agua se reflejaba el color amarillo del sol en lo que las nubes eran pintadas de fuegos rojos y amarillos. La lejanía de lo que había más haya, el volar de algunos pájaros, el cantar de otros en sus nidos.

Era hermoso...

Apoye mi manos -que aun tenía una venda en mi mano izquierda pues las cortas en ellas no sanaban todavía y mi mano derecha por mi dedo perdido- sobre el pequeño barandal mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Es genial no?

-Sí, no está mal.

-¿Verdad?

Se paró a lado mío; ambos observamos lo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía siendo envueltos por el ruido de él viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y el cantar de los pájaros, pero sobre todo de la tranquilidad que representaba todo ello.

-Levi...cuando esto terminé, quiero seguir viéndote. ¿Podré? Si voy a la cárcel y, je... es probable que así sea... ¿iras a visitarme?

-Eren... ¿Te das cuenta que lo que pides es extraño? estoy secuestrado pero...parece que no lo estuviera; además tus amigos no aparecen, en algún momento lo harán. Aquí no hay relojes, ni calendarios, ni televisión. Nada...Necesito saber qué día es. Y aunque me gusta estar aquí...debo regresar. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? Yo sé que tú sabes.

Su expresión decayó, dio un largo suspiro y me sonrió, pero era sombría, no tenía nada de felicidad.

-Prometiste que me dirías todo-le recordé.

-Lo sé...-guardo silencio un poco y luego me miro-26 de Octubre

-¿Qué?-no es que no lo escuchara, no comprendía él porque decía una fecha al azar.

-Estamos a 26 de Octubre Levi-reafirmó, mirándome esperando ver mi reacción.

Hice cuentas desde la última vez que fui a la escuela asustándome de que la realidad llegara dándome una bofetada en la cara.

-¡7 meses! ¿Han pasado ya 7 meses? ¡No puede ser!-no podía evitar el alterarme, era muchísimo tiempo perdido.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso no quería decirte...Me gusta que estés tranquilo, sin pensar en el pasar del tiempo. Así vivo yo, quería compartir un poco de mí contigo, es todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me tratas bien? ¿Por qué no me dices donde están Reiner y Berthold? ¿Ya los atraparon? ¡Contéstame! ¡Necesito respuestas con un demonio!

Me tomo la mano izquierda, vi eso, y luego vi su cara quedándome estático. Me miraba con dulzura, la luz del atardecer le daba un brillo especial a ese gesto que me mostraba. Iba a preguntar que sucedía, que era esta sensación quemante en mi pecho, pero entonces...

Me beso.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos por primera vez, sabiendo en el acto que no me disgustaba eso. Pero luego, vino a mi mente la realidad.

Estaba secuestrado.

Estaba ahí por su culpa.

Estaba por gusto

¿Así era?

Sí.

Y ahora esto.

-No...-le aleje lentamente, él me miro confundido-¿Qué demonios te sucede mocoso? ¡Estás confundiendo las cosas! ¡No estoy de vacaciones contigo! ¡Estoy secuestrado! Si no fuera por mi molesto pie hace mucho que ya me hubiera escapado.

-Lo han intentado de todos modos...-hizo inca pie.

-¡Y lo haré cuando este bien!-amenace. Guardo silencio mientras mi mente ardía y se mareaba por lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora.

-Levi...-me llamo pero evite verlo, me enfermaba-...Debes saber algo, en este tiempo yo me he dado cuenta de que me he...

-¡No!-le interrumpí; sabía lo que diría y no quería escucharlo-¡eso no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Bórralo de tu mente porque nunca podrá ser! ¿Entiendes?

Intento aproximarse para abrazarme pero lo aleje bruscamente.

-¡Que no he dicho!

Sin importarme él dolor de mi pie, -además de que ya era menos intenso- camine de prisa hacia la habitación más próxima cerrando atrás de mí. Mientras escuchaba a Eren golpear la puerta pidiendo entrar y que habláramos con calma.

Aún recargado en la puerta me deje caer hasta que me senté en el suelo, encogí mis rodillas, abrace mis piernas y recargue mi cabeza en mis brazos.

"_Esto está mal, esto está mal...no, no...¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero volver! No puede ser verdad esto... ¿Qué rayos me sucede?"_

Pensaba, siendo de fondo la insistencia de Eren por entrar y sus suplicas de que lo dejará hablar.

Mi pecho dolía como si estuviera enfermo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y mi cara la sentía colorada, me quemaba las orejas.

La verdad era que, Eren y yo habíamos llegado a tener una tercera cosa en común que no podía aceptar por lo retorcida que era.

**Continuara...  
**

* * *

**NOTA FINALES:  
**

**¿Les gusto? debo decir que lo edite muchisimas veces porque quedaba muy flojo, o forzado, y aún así quedo como un estira afloja (que era la intención xD) se que pueden pensar que todo pasa muy rápido, pero no es así, esto apenas inicia...será todooo un drama novelestico :v este cap fue un poco más largo, el siguiente lo será todavía más pues se revelan muchaaas cosas. (solo falta corregir) Se que deben preguntarse que onda con el padre de Levi, pero como está contado en primera persona para Levi es imposible que sepa que está haciendo su padre o si ya recibió su dedo (?) eso lo sabrán más adelante, sólo sean un poquito más pacientes. :3  
**

**No olviden comentar, dar fav, follow o compartir :3 **

**CONTESTANDO REV DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**hitsuji:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho jejjeje espero pases a leer lo que sigue -w- ¡nos vemos! :*

**Anna Martinez:** ¡Hola! jejjeje me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues espero que estes al pendiente y no te pierdas lo que sigue, lamento si demore u.u ¡saludos amorosos! :*

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡SALUDOS AMOROSOS! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Soy una hija de puta...una mal nacida... ¿dos meses sin actu? ¡odienmeee! ToT no mejor no x´D jejeje lo sientoooo, no tengo excusa...pero mi trabajo me trae como maldita exclava que hasta mi fansub he descuidado, y aunque es una de mis prioridades dentro de mi hobbie, priorise mejor el fic, que es el que más tengo abandonado. ¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! espero sepan disculparme, y no me extrañara que ya no quieran leer u.u... pero para quienes si... aquí él capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo sólo los usos para fines perversos (?)**

**FELIZ LECTURA.**

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

La insistencia de Eren dejo de oírse tras la otra puerta, seguido al final un sonido sordo. Me levante, acercando con cautela mi mano derecha a la manija de la puerta y así mismo al seguro, pero detuve mi intención al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

-Levi...sé que es extraño, pero...no es mentira, de verdad...de verdad me enamore de ti como un idiota...lo siento...lo siento...ya no... te molestaré con eso ¿bien?

No pude responder, mi mano se quedó en la manija y la otra se apoyó en la puerta. Era lo único que nos separaba. Podía escucharlo sollozar, reprimiendo el llanto ante mi silencio. Esperaba mi replica, pero ¿qué podría decir ante eso? Yo mismo estaba confundido y fastidiado de esta absurda situación deseando con fervor que me encontraran, y que terminara toda esta maldita pesadilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté dándome cuenta que seguía siendo de noche, sólo que más oscuro. No escuchaba nada, ningún ruido proveniente de otra habitación o Eren insistiendo que le abriera, claro, debía imaginarlo, mi indiferencia seguro lo tenía abrumado pero me dije que era mejor a ilusionarle con algo que no podía ser. Me incorpore de la cama, yendo a la ventana viendo la tranquilidad del bosque.

Fui a la puerta para abrirla dando al pasillo sin señal de Eren. Me dirigí hacia la entrada tampoco estaba ahí.

¿Se había ido como aquella vez?

Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento me había recostado y me dormí así que no supe en que instante Eren se fue. Una especie de miedo me invadió de pronto, ¿podía irme? ¿podía escapar a quizá el pueblo más próximo? O es que... ¿no quería irme? ¡Demonios! Nunca en mi corta vida había vacilado tanto y menos por alguien. Debía ser él maldito Estocolmo que me hacía sentir empatía por él.

Me dirigí a la salida, pensando que si estaba cerrado intentaría por una ventana con tal de escapar; mi pie estaba mejor así que ya nada me detendría.

¡La puerta principal estaba abierta!

No podía creérmelo, algo debía estar mal para que Eren cometiera ese descuido. Era idiota, pero esto sí que era el colmo. _"¡Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo!"_ Me repetí una y otra vez. Abrí la puerta viendo unos escalones que me llevaban al terroso terreno del lugar, miraba hacia enfrente, hacia mi libertad. No sé porque, pero me dio la efusividad de correr, de dar lo máximo a mis pulmones y ver cuánto me resistían y me alejaban de lugar.

-¿Ah, Levi? ¿Ya te vas no? Jajaja sí, no me extrañaría, adelante, que me importa.

La voz de Eren me sobresalto buscando de dónde provenía, que no fuera una imaginación mía a causa del pánico y la adrenalina. Entonces lo encontré sentado sobre el sofá que no sé cómo me pudo pasar desapercibido. Pero no, aquello no debió ser lo relevante, si no lo que acompañaba al mocoso.

Se quitaba del brazo una liga, sobre la mesa central de la sala había una jeringa, unas líneas de algo blanco mostrando esa mirada tan pacifica pero al mismo tiempo perdida en alguna parte.

-¿Qué estas...?-era estúpido preguntarlo siquiera, supe perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Ah, esto?-señalo lo que estaba a su alrededor como si no fuera obvio-No es nada, es algo que hago a veces-dijo, sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haces? ¿por eso es que debes dinero, no es cierto? ¡debes esa porquería que te inyectas! ¿sabes el mal que le hace a tu cuerpo?-si me escuchara fuera de mí, como si me viera a mí mismo en una obra de teatro, diría que le gritaba como mi padre cuando algo no le parecía. No sé porque, pero me indignaba verlo así.

-Bla, bla, bla. Como si no lo escuchara eso antes. Solo vete y ya. Yo no te importo. No me arruines el momento.

Entonces entendí los comportamientos de Eren. De porque parecía enojado, ansioso, nervioso, o hasta feliz sin razón aparente. Era eso que tomaba. ¿Por eso es que había abandonado todo? Me daba lastima, se me hacía tan patética su vida pero, sin embargo, me preocupaba en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

-Sí que eres un mocoso idiota ¡jodete entonces!

-¿Te importa? Jajajaja ahora mismo lo que digas me hace reír...

-Tsch...

-Ya vete, si esa es tu intención, como estoy ahora no puedo detenerte además me da igual. Jajajaja ¿no es genial? ¡ya no me importa!

Volvió a reír como un demente, ese no era Eren; no, realmente no sabía quién era ese chico pero el verlo así simplemente me entraba la rabia de la nada. Si, iba a irme, al rato que le importara entonces ya no podría escapar. ¡Me iría!

-Vete al diablo mocoso idiota.

Me disponía a irme pero de la risa paso al llanto sintiendo como de pronto él estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome, percatándome de que me mojaba con sus lagrimeos.

-Suéltame...

-En verdad no quiero dejarte ir. Quédate conmigo Levi, quiero que mires algo que me gusta hacer cuando estoy así.

-Ni siquiera tiene coherencia lo que dices.

-Jejeje...lo sé, no la tiene.

No quería, no podía, no sé qué era. No lo aparte de mí, no me aparte de él. Su pena, su pasado -aún desconocido para mí- cayó sobre mi cuerpo causándome un gran peso, un peso ajeno y una empatía que no podía negar. Eren me importaba pero no sabía cómo, o más bien, no quería reconocer esa figura que ya había tomado forma.

-¿Qué es...eso que quieres mostrarme?

Me tomo la mano derecha aquella donde me faltaba mi dedo, toco esa zona y fue cuando la aleje por instinto al recordar el porque me faltaba el dedo, él porque estaba yo ahí.

-Lo siento...-perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces escuchaba eso ya no teniendo significado. Ya no me importaba.

-Ya deja de decirlo, me enfer~...-Alzo mi mano hasta su barbilla, hasta sus labios y deposito un beso en el lugar de mi dedo faltante, sobre la venda.

-Que esto sea una promesa para no mencionarlo más-en eso me sonrió, debía ser la droga, eso, porque hacia cosas estúpidas.

-E-eres un infantil...-le esquive la mirada enfurecido, detestaba esos actos tan tiernos pero a la vez tan imprevistos.

De nuevo me tomo la mano, y, como si el beso que me dio en ella fuera alguna especie de hechizo, no me molesto ni que me llevara a donde quería, ni que precisamente me tomara aquella mano incompleta.

Salimos de la cabaña dirigiéndonos a la parte trasera donde estaba un coche que no parecía usarse en años pues se veía deteriorado, siendo cubierto por el pasto crecido, hojas, y ramas de los árboles que le rodeaban. Eren soltó mi mano para quitar todo la maleza que lo cubría invitándome a que me recostara sobre el cofre como él lo hizo. Lo hice en silencio teniendo a mi vista un cielo completamente oscuro cubierto por miles de estrellas y una luna llena que no sé porque se veía más grande de lo normal.

-La diferencia de las ciudades...aquí la naturaleza se puede expandir sin que él hombre le detenga. Es hermoso.

-Sí, nada mal-le conteste, no sé si era que estuviera drogado, pero hablaba muy apasionado con referente al cielo que nos cubría.

-Levi...-cuando quite mi vista del cielo al hablarme me percaté de que ya llevaba rato no mirado hacia arriba, si no hacia mí; estremeciéndome-Eres hermoso.

-...Estas drogado, dices tonterías.

-Jajajaja, puede ser, pero es verdad.

Guardo silencio un poco y volvimos la vista al cielo, a esa luna que si la mirabas con detención podías ver al conejo, a ese que cuentan las leyendas. De momento, Me tomo mi mano, tocando con suavidad, con sus dedos, donde me faltaba el meñique, dando atención.

-Levi, voy a decirte algo ahora que estoy así.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Reiner y Berthold...ya no vendrán.

-¿Q-que...Por qué?-me levante de pronto soltándome de la mano del chico.

-Escúchame, ¿sí? Y luego decidirás que hacer.

Apoyo sus manos detrás de él sin dejar de mirar al cielo, creo que estaba preparando escupirme algo, algo que seguro no me gustaría.

-Fui a buscarlos, la vez que te deje solo. Pero supe que los arrestaron, la policía les puso una trampa. A Reiner lo mataron y Berth...está detenido. Es cuestión de tiempo para que den con este lugar, tú regreses a tu vida, y yo pague también por complicidad.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste?!

-Je, sabía que te molestaría, es natural...tú mismo lo dijiste, no estás aquí de vacaciones conmigo.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!-me disponía a levantarme pero me detuvo de la mano.

-¡Escucha! No voy a detenerte si quieres irte, yo mismo te llevaré a él pueblo más cercano. Pero...escúchame primero.

-¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas! ¡solo eres un maldito drogadicto de mierda! ¡un mocoso que perdió el rumbo!

-¡Eso lo sé! Se bien que no soy perfecto, pero escúchame. ¡solo un momento! Si no te convenzo. Te dejo ir.

Si me intentaba ir sin escucharlo era obvio que querría detenerme, pero yo no temía a eso, bien buscaría la forma de escabullirme; sin embargo, no es que no quisiera escucharlo si no que temía que lo que me dijera, realmente me convenciera de quedarme con él pese a todo.

-Quédate conmigo, por voluntad. Sin que te esté cuidando temiendo a que huyas de mí. Levi...ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Mocoso, yo no te amo y...

-¡Ya se! Sólo permíteme enamorarte, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, mucho menos algo que no puedes sentir. Quiero que me permitas amarte, que me dejes mostrarte lo que puedo darte. Si logro enamorarte, entonces... te quedaras conmigo, Haremos las cosas bien. Yo cumpliré mi condena, y regresaré con mis padres. Haré lo que sea para ser merecedor de ti, de que dejes de verme como un mocoso o un drogadicto, o como sea que me veas.

-¿Una apuesta?

-Sí, es algo así. Si no te enamoro te dejaré ir.

-¿Te das cuenta que dices eso porque estas drogado? Quizá mañana no recuerdes nada.

-No, esto no es como el alcohol, me acordaré perfectamente. Me arrepentiré pero, estoy decidido.

Sonaba tan franco, tan real. Una súbita emoción recorrió mi cuerpo, creyendo que él lograría lo que decía, temiendo que lo hiciera; Por otra parte, me sentí tentado a ver que hacía para lograr eso, yo sería como hasta entonces. Frio como la peor noche de invierno, cortante como la más filosa de las navajas, distante como la punta de la montaña más alta. Ver cuanto el resistía e insistía. Temía que lo logrará pero confiaba también en mi tenacidad.

-Bien, quiero ver que lo intentes.

-No vas a arrepentirte Levi. Voy hacer que te enamores de mí y todo esto, pasará a ser solo un mal sueño-su mirada, aquel par de esmeraldas brillaron a la luz de la luna.

Eso estaba por verse, cavile; fue entonces, que cerramos un trato.

.

.

.

.

.

Para la mañana siguiente supe que era él inicio del reto de Eren. Me hacía de desayuno lo que le pedía, aunque claro, de forma humilde. Él iba a ese dichoso pueblo cerca de la cabaña a abastecerse de comida -no sabía en ese entonces como conseguía el dinero- yo le esperaba hasta que llegaba, pescábamos en el lago, jugábamos absurdos juegos de mesa, y en las noches pasábamos el rato frente a la chimenea leyendo libros que él me prestaba de un estante o solamente platicando de cosas.

Yo le platique de Isabel, de mis padres, de Farlan ese chico insistente. Me causo mucha gracia como se ponía celoso de él sin conocerlo, y más porque ese chico no significaba nada para mi más que un molesto "amigo" que me rodeaba.

¿En qué momento era indiferente con él? Cuando intentaba besarme, o cuando intentaba decirme cosas "lindas". Podía ver su cara triste, pero luego se transformaba en una que claramente me decía: "no me daré por vencido" Debía admitir, este chico tenía determinación; quizá bien podía usarla para otros propósitos no para algo tan absurdo como él amor.

No obstante, empezó a entrar en mí sin que me diera cuenta. Con actos dulces, con palabras, con juegos, con bromas, incluso en los momentos en que llegaba a estar drogado era adorable ¿Que decía? Sí, no sé ni yo mismo. Lo que me prometí, de ser lo más distante se fue disolviendo. Aquel hielo de inverno él lo cubrió de un sol abrazador, aquel cuchillo filoso él lo desgasto con su actos nobles, y esa punta de la montaña más alta, él, la escalo hasta que llego a la cima.

Si, estúpidamente termine enamorado de un mocoso.

Independientemente de ello, no se lo daba a notar. El que yo aceptara interiormente que este mocoso me había ganado no significaba que él lo supiera. La confianza extraña se fue haciendo entre los dos. Yo no quería alejarme, él no quería dejarme. ¡Esto no podía continuar así! El seguía drogándose haciéndome pasar tragos amargos ¿El dejaría eso si se enterará que logro lo que quería? No, claro que no. Yo sabía que la heroína- más bien, cualquier tipo de drogas- era la peor de todas, por lo difícil de dejarla, y por lo que te causaba. No entiendo que era lo que lo hizo caer en eso, siempre que le preguntaba cambiaba el tema o simplemente se ponía furioso.

Entonces ese día fue la absoluta resolución.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**POV Eren.**_

Desde que Levi acepto el reto que le impuse me esmeré en hacerlo feliz. No tenía idea si ese carácter huraño que se cargaba todo el tiempo era normal en él pero me agradaba, me hacía sentir contento de poder romper esa barrera que intentaba ponerme. Quizá él no era consciente de ello pero poco a poco comenzó a hablarme más de su vida, a comentarme de su familia y de un tal Farlan que me hizo entrar en celos desmedidos y sin sentido.

Esa fue la primera vez que llegue a ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Levi.

Intente muchas veces besarlo, pero se me negaba, bueno no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente, sabía que, cuando el cediera a una muestra de afecto por parte mía, entonces, yo habría ganado.

No obstante, mi necesidad de tener algo en mi sistema, algo que me hiciera olvidar en lo que me había convertido me obligaba a mentirle.

Esa tarde le dije que iría al pueblo a traer una pequeña despensa, sin embargo, realmente fui a conseguir lo que mis venas me pedían con insistencia. Si, si fui al pueblo, pero tome un autobús que me llevará fuera del mismo.

A la ciudad.

En cuanto estuve en ella, transborde un taxi lo más cerca que pudiera llevarme hacia una zona algo peligrosa; luego de ello, tuve que dirigirme por mi cuenta. A pie. Pase por calles reducidas apestosas a orina, llenos de prostitutas. Detestaba los hedores de ese lugar, pero luego de tanto creo que ya hasta me estaba acostumbrando. Entre a un prostíbulo con luces simulando un bar, dije quién era e inmediatamente me llevaron con el padrote del lugar. Le decían: "El comandante" desconocía el porqué, pero seguro ese apodo se lo ganó a pulso en el bajo mundo. Entre a su "oficina" era un cuartucho con un escritorio, un sillón viejo y apestoso a semen y sexo -seguro a los que el padrote "aprobaba" para entrar en su negocio como se rumoreaba- un librero que no era ocupado con el propósito con el que fue hecho, solo estaba ahí para aparentar, igual que ese letrero de fuera.

-¡Eren, pero si eres tú!-me saludo con efucividad en cuanto me dejaron entrar y cerraron la puerta tras de mí.

Su "guardaespaldas" se encontraba detrás de él mirándome con desdén.

-Ho-hola Erwin...-me abrazaba pero yo me mantenía quieto siendo asesinado por la mirada del otro en la habitación. Mike creo que era su nombre, por razones desconocidas creo que me odiaba.

-Espero que vengas a decirme que vienes a pagar tus deudas.

-Eh, sobre eso...-no sabía cómo empezar así que opte por sentarme primero en una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Es claro que viene con las manos vacías Erwin-notificó Mike sonriendo ante la idea de que como no llevaba el dinero al padrote cambiara esa felicidad por desilusión.

-Oh, ¿es cierto?-yo asentí asustado-Es una pena, realmente una pena Eren-de repente su gusto por verme se transformó en algo parecido al enfado, pero un enfado tranquilo que me hizo tener escalofríos pues sabia de que era capaz ese hombre ante la gente que no le pagaba lo que le debía.

-¡Voy a pagarte! ¡en serio!-vocifere de pronto, no quería sonar temeroso pero creo que fue lo contrario. ¡putos nervios!

-Si gustas ahora mismo le puedo volar los sesos-sugirió en modo amenazador en lo que desenfundaba la pistola que traía metida entre su pantalón en la cintura.

-Tranquilo Mike. Este niño tuvo los huevos suficientes para venir y decirme que no tiene dinero. Eso, o es que es muy ingenuo y no sabe con quién se mete. ¿Qué es Eren? ¿no dijiste que tenías un negocio que te dejaría mucho dinero y me pagarías todo lo que me debes? ¿era mentira acaso?

-¡No, no Erwin! ¡no era mentira!

-Entonces... ¿qué paso?-su voz sonaba irritada, llena de dulzura inexistente.

-Fa-falló, yo no...no tengo dinero...pero, voy a pagarte ¡solo dame tiempo!

-Ya te he dado mucho Eren, ahora son ¥23950.00

-¿Qué...? pe-pero...

-Los intereses Eren.

-¡No es justo!-alcé la voz de pronto, este hombre era un maldito.

-¿Ah? ¿justo? Y cuando el mundo de las drogas es justo. Es por niñatos como tú que tengo a tanto puto y perra prostituyéndose, para conseguir su vicio. Debo decir que es un gran negocio, un arma de doble filo. Pero, cuando llegan niños de fuera pidiendo lo que no pueden pagar, me da tanta pena cuando tengo que matarlos porque no cumplen. Es realmente una pena, teniendo un gran provenir- el tono de su voz era tan amargo, lleno de sarcasmo todo el tiempo.

-¡No, no me mates! Mira...haré algo, no sé qué pero...conseguiré tu dinero, sólo, sólo dame más tiempo-rogué, sabía lo que hacia este tipo de gente -por lo que me contaron Reiner y Berthold- no quería terminar igual. En pedazos, o quizá arrojado a un rio o a un acantilado. No quería terminar así. Debía convencerlo a como fuera lugar.

-¿Y cómo? Un niño como tú que no tiene familia, ni amigos, ni nada... ¿cómo conseguirás ese dinero? ¡déjame matarlo Erwin!-Este hombre sería feliz de poder enclaustrarme a quema ropa una bala entre ceja y ceja viendo como parte de hueso craneal y sesos se estrellaban contra alguna pared cercana, su mirada me decia eso.

-Jeje, calma Mike, calma...no nos precipitemos. Veamos que tiene en mente-le puso la mano sobre la pistola para evitar que la sacara mientras le beso en la mejilla y luego me miro a mi como esperando que decía frente a ese acto pero yo estaba tan muerto de miedo que no pensaba en otra cosa más que convencer a este hombre-Dime, Eren, ¿cómo piensas conseguir ese dinero?

-No sé todavía pero... ¡haré lo que sea! ¡lo que sea!

-Oh...lo que sea ¿eh?-de repente su tono de voz cambio a uno más incitador, como si yo le hubiera provocado una idea que nació en su mente a causa de mis palabras desesperadas.

-Sí, lo que sea. Pero dame más tiempo.

-Mira Eren, acabas de decir las palabras mágicas-hizo un ademan a él tal Mike que, me miro con rabia y luego salió del cuarto dejándome a solas con Erwin.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?

-Desde que tus amiguitos te trajeron conmigo para venderte mercancía me gustaste...-se aproximó a mi acariciándome la mejilla. Retrocedí, con cautela, supe sus intenciones inmediatamente- Así que...hay una forma de que puedas pagar tú deuda.

-¿Todo lo que...te debo?

-Sí, todo. ¿Sabes cómo, cierto?-se inclinó sobre la silla que estaba yo sentado tocándome la entrepierna provocando que diera un salto.

-¡No voy a prostituirme!-le advertí-¡Prefiero un balazo que a eso!

-Jajaja, no, no, nada de eso. Eren, me gustas, pero para mí. Sólo...para mí...

-¿Qué...quieres?-sus dedos largos y gruesos me acariciaban mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla sosteniéndola con solo su dedo índice. Yo le miraba desafiante, porque ni loco me iba convertir en un puto de su prostíbulo.

-Sabes bien lo que quiero-Sin más tomo mi barbilla con fuerza y me atrajo a sus labios robustos y masculinos para obligarme a un beso que no deseaba; siendo osco, grotesco sin ningún rastro de amor, solo deseo que el sentía por mí-Un par de noches Eren, solo unas cuantas como pago por tu deuda y olvidaré todo lo que me debes.

-¡No quiero!

-¿Qué? Pero si deberías sentirte privilegiado-dijo con sarcasmo sonando falsamente ofendido-Si fueras otro ya hace rato que Mike te hubiera disparado. No tienes derecho a negarte-Su tono de voz cambio a uno amenazante dejándome con ninguna opción que no fuera esa.

-Sólo...unas...cuantas veces ¿verdad? ¿cuantas exactamente?

-Sí, y pum, por arte de magia desaparece la deuda. Tal vez una dos, o tres, no lo sé. Si eres bueno moviendo ese culito, tal vez solo sea hoy. Yo lo decidiré

-Ehm...bueno...E-está bien...lo haré.

-Buen chico, eres un buen chico Eren.

Sin darme tregua me tomo de los hombros para levantarme de la silla y besarme con brusquedad arrastrándome a ese sillón hediondo provocándome las ganas de vomitar que tuve que aguantar. Sin cautela, desgarro mi playera desbocando los botones, haciéndose de mi cuello con mordiscos que seguro dejarían marca, con besos húmedos que fueron igual que veneno recorriendo mi piel hasta mi entrepierna que metió en su boca provocándome erguirme por la sensación fresca y húmeda, avergonzándome él sentir que esas lengüeteadas y chupadas de alguien que lo venía haciendo con frecuencia -quizá al tal Mike- me ponían duro entre su paladar y su lengua.

-Mng...-me fue imposible callar lo bien que se sentía.

-Se siente bien ¿eh?-me miraba desde esa distancia acariciando mi falo de arriba a abajo deteniendo su pulgar en la punta acariciándolo en círculos provocándome espasmos involuntarios.

De pronto se sentó sobre el sofá y se bajó los pantalones.

-Chúpamela Eren.

-¿Qué?

-No creerás que se trataba de darte placer ¿cierto? Tienes que dármelo a mí. Chúpamela y convénceme Eren.

Apreté mis dientes de la rabia, esa maldita cara de autosuficiencia de este rubio. No tuve opción; baje a su entrepierna, baje el cierre y metí mi mano en su ropa interior tomando su pene que ya estaba duro y grande sintiendo en él acto su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Chúpamela Eren...-su voz sonaba ronca, ansiosa. A mí solo me daba asco escuchar eso.

Cerré mis ojos y metí su falo en mi boca. Lo lamia a lo largo, lo chupaba a lo ancho, metiéndolo hasta mi garganta provocándome arqueadas y el inevitable sabor salino del pre-semen de su erección a mis papilas gustativas. La saliva me escurría por las comisuras de mi boca, haciendo sonidos asquerosamente húmedos. Él era el que llevaba el ritmo pues me tenía sostenido de mis cabellos, yo solo hacia lo que podía con mi lengua y mi boca.

-Sí, así pequeño...que garganta tan profunda, lo haces bien...si, que rico...

Creí que en cualquier momento se vendría y lo haría en mi boca de seguro, estaba preparandome para aguantarme la respiración mientras el líquido espeso pasara por mi garganta hasta mi estómago. No fue así, me tomo de los cabellos haciendo que me levantara.

-Es suficiente, no quiero acabar la diversión tan pronto.

Me hizo hincarme en el sillón con mis manos recargadas en él respaldo del mismo. Bajo mis pantalones con brusquedad hundiendo su boca entre mis glúteos.

-N-no...

La palabra salió por sí sola, escuchándome extraño. Mi cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando ¿no es así? Esa era mi rabia, no quería tener esta clase de sexo con alguien que no amaba. En eso, mi mente se llenó con imágenes de Levi cuando sentí que Erwin me penetro de un solo golpe.

-Ah...que rico aprietas...

Gemía como un salvaje, mientras yo sentía que me partían en dos. Las envestidas aumentaron, poco a poco el dolor dejo de ser intenso pero yo solo rogaba que pronto terminara. Pasaron unos minutos entre el coito que me besaba sin pedir permiso, me acariciaba, me manoseaba, morboseaba mi cuerpo a su antojo como si quisiera rememorar cada parte de mí. Me dije, mientras sentía como entraba y salía de mí, que esto solo era por el dinero que le debía, solo para no morir y tener una vida digna con Levi. Oh Levi, lo siento, perdóname, ¿qué pensarías de mí? Pero tenía que hacerlo, además si a Erwin le terminaba gustando, solo sería una vez, no tenía por qué enterarse ¿cierto?

Un gemido ronco termino con todo, aquel hombre se vino dentro de mí, pude sentir sus espasmos ante el orgasmo y yo quede adolorido tanto de atrás como de adelante, sin poder terminar, pero a aquel no le importó, después de todo él se daba placer conmigo. Me causo un gran sinsabor. De las cosas que no volvería a repetir, me dije. ¡Está era la única vez!

Él se subió los pantalones y, sin mayor protocolo, de manera fría e indolente me pidió vestirme.

-Bien Eren, con esto queda saldado...mmm...una cuarta parte, tienes que esmerarte más, pero no te preocupes, como recompensa... ¡Toma!-en cuanto termine de vestirme me extendió una caja, al abrirla la vi con una de heroína y un pequeño paquete de coca-Ya me pagaras en otra ocasión.

-¿Una cuarta parte? ¿cuantas veces tengo que venir? ¡Si es así no lo quiero! ¡si tengo que pagarte de esta forma, no quiero nada!

-Jajajaja, acéptalo, antes de que venga Mike y se moleste conmigo.

-Pero...

-Después de todo...también venias a ver si conseguías un poco ¿no?

No sé en qué tiempo tendría que pagarle "aquel obsequio" pero pudieron más mis ganas de poder doparme que el cómo le pagaría, ya pensaría en algo cuando ese día llegara.

En cuanto salí, Mike estaba a un lado de la puerta, vigilando como un águila, mirándome como tal, siendo yo un pescado en el rio nadando despreocupadamente mientras él me tomaba con sus garras y me desmembraba con su pico.

-Por eso me dan asco los drogadictos, hacen lo que sea por su vicio-soltó con veneno, siseando altivez hacia mí.

Supo lo que pasó dentro, sabiendo que entre Erwin y Mike había algo más que solo jefe y guardaespaldas. Aunque tal vez Mike no diría nada, pero seguro no le agradaba que su pareja tuviera este tipo de "tratos" de gente como yo. Al diablo lo que pensara de mí, no había sido la mejor forma pero al menos conseguí algo con que entretenerme un tiempo.

¿Que quedaba ahora? Fuera del mal sabor que me dejo Erwin por lo que me obligo a hacer a cambio de que no me quitara la vida, tenía que fingir ante Levi.

En cuanto llegue a la cabaña sin esperar más tiempo me tome la libertad de inhalar un poco para olvidar el mal trago.

-¿Eren? ¡mocoso idiota! Tardaste demasiado-Oh no, ese era Levi ¿cómo me pude olvidar de él?-¿De nuevo con esa porquería?-demasiado tarde, no pude ocultar lo que me estaba haciendo.

-Relájate, ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves así. Lo hago solo a veces para olvidar.

-¿Olvidar? ¡ ¿olvidar que?! tus errores están ahí, deja esta...-se aproximó a mí, vio mi estado; mi camisa mal abrochada pues le faltaban botones, seguro las heridas provocadas por una boca ajena también; no me imaginaba como me vería la gente que me llego a ver, evitando omitir la decadencia de la sociedad: Yo.

-¿Y esas mordidas? Hueles a semen Eren... ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Solo fue una vez, no volverá a pasar-No tenía importancia ahora, el sexo frustrado con Erwin, los gritos de Levi. Nada me importaba ahora. Me sentía muy bien.

.

.

.

.

.

_**POV Levi**_

Me había dicho que iría por una pequeña despensa, pero eso hace

6 horas, y en todo ese tiempo ya me parecía igual a un león enjaulado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro pensando en mil y un cosas, y en nada a la vez. Mi paciencia no era mucha, pero por Eren...no lo sé, me angustiaba la idea de que algo le hubiera pasado.

Escuche una puerta abrirse e inmediatamente me dirigí a ella percatándome de que estaba en el sofá.

-¿Eren? ¡mocoso idiota! Tardaste demasiado-Ya me lo suponía, estaba suspirando una línea de coca que estaba sobre la mesa-¿De nuevo con esa porquería?

-Relájate, ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves así. Lo hago solo a veces para olvidar-se limpiaba la nariz tranquilamente. Ya tenía el efecto de algo anterior ¿no era ya de por si malo drogarse para luego combinarlo con algo más? ¡esa maldita porquería ya le había quemado el poco sentido común que tenía!

-¿Olvidar? ¡ ¿olvidar que?! tus errores están ahí, deja esta...-pare de reprenderlo, percatándome de algo mucho peor. El cómo lo consiguió. Su ropa estaba desaliñada, tenía marcas de mordidas, y chupetes en cuello y parte de su pecho, olía terriblemente mal ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de su aspecto? ¡era un asco!-¿Y esas mordidas? Hueles a semen Eren... ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-Sé que sonaba estúpido preguntar lo obvio, pero no quería creer que llego a eso con tal de tener un poco de su maldito vicio.

-Solo fue una vez, no volverá a pasar-Así era el cuándo estaba en ese estado. Despreocupado, feliz.

-¿Una vez? ¿cómo crees que pagaras luego eso que te acaban de dar?-señale.

-Fue un regalo, porque cooperé-me contesto sin notar por qué yo le preguntaba aquello.

-¡Es una mierda! ¡ ¿no te escuchas?! ¡es trampa! Al rato tendrás que pagarlo, y seguro de la misma forma...pros-prostituyéndote. ¡Que bajo haz caído!

-No me prostituyo Levi, solo fue sexo como pago. Una vez nada más, estoy bien ahora.

-¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!

-No, no lo hago... ¡que me importa ahora! Jajajaja eres muy divertido Levi.

-Tsch...y así... ¡¿Así quieres que me enamore de ti?! ¡drogadicto y puto de mierda! ¡bien puedo largarme en este momento y ni te enteras!

En ese instante fue cuando vi un atisbo del Eren sobrio dentro del Eren dopado. Me miro asustado, se cubrió el rostro con las manos comenzando a llorar detrás de ellas.

-Tienes razón...Lo siento Levi, lo siento...lo siento...

-¿Ah, ahora lo sientes? Tsch...no tienes maldito remedio.

-Quiero dejarlo, por ti lo haría, lo sé...pero...no sé cómo, cada que lo intento tengo esa imperiosa necesidad de satisfacerme. De olvidar lo miserable que soy, de lo patético que me veo ante tus ojos, de mi maldita vida.

-Nadie puede cambiarlo más que tú Eren. Tú eres tú propio problema, tú debes ser tú solución.

Me senté a su lado recogiendo un pequeño paquete, que contenía la heroína haciéndolo a un lado -afortunadamente no se la había inyectado, solo estaba bajo el efecto de la cocaína- Me enojaba verlo feliz por el maldito efecto, me preocupaba verlo deprimido luego de ello. Quería ayudarlo, pero yo no podía hacer nada si el no tenía la intención verdadera de salir del hoyo. ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡de verdad detestaba sentirme de este modo!

Se recostó en mi regazo, no lo aleje pero menos le consolé, sólo le deje que lo hiciera mientras lloraba incontroladamente.

-Soy un asco... ¿cómo podrías enamorarte de algo como yo?

-Eres alguien, no algo Eren.

-No...lo que hice hoy...solo para pagar... ¡¿por qué demonios lo hice?!

-Deberías bañarte y quitarte todo eso que traes.

-Sí, eso haré, eso haré.

Como hipnotizado por mis palabras se marchó hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, yo le seguí viendo que entraba al baño donde él se quedaba y se escuchaba el sonido del agua repiqueteando contra el suelo de la tina.

En cuanto salió traía una ropa ligera. Yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, lo vi, levantándome de ella disponiéndome a irme y dejarlo dormir, pero entonces me sonrió aproximándose rápidamente para abrazarme invadiendo mis fosas nasales con aroma a jabón y su piel limpia y fresca. Yo solo mantenía mis brazos a mis costados, no era capaz de corresponderle pues sería aceptar lo que, por esos actos precipitados de su parte ya había conseguido conmigo.

-Levi...te amo...

-Sigues drogado.

-Jeje, siempre dices eso. Sabes bien que no necesito eso para decirte lo que siento por ti.

-Debería ser para todo que no necesitaras drogarte y no para decirme esa tontería de que me amas.

-Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido de otro modo, y no así. En medio de...

-No lo digas-le interrumpí, no quería recordarlo-O te daré una patada en los testículos para luego huir.

Rio, una risa sana ante mi sarcasmo. Sabia, que él sabía que lo decía solo por eso. ¿confuso? No tanto, de un momento a otro parecía que decíamos cosas bajo palabras que en la superficie eran vacías, pero en realidad tenían mucho trasfondo y un dulce significado.

Deslindo el abrazo e inevitablemente nos miramos por un instante. Sus pupilas ya no estaban dilatadas, me miraba fijamente con esos ojos de esmeraldas pulidas, de un mar salvaje que me agitaba en sus olas en una vorágine que no podía detener. Ambos pensábamos lo mismo en ese instante tan pequeño.

Queríamos besarnos.

Acerco su cara a la mía y justo cuando nuestras respiraciones eran una yo me ladee y sus labios se toparon con mi mejilla.

-Nunca dejarás que te bese ¿cierto?

-Las personas se besan cuando se aman-Mis palabras fueron escupidas sin que pudiera detenerlo. Como si mi mente jugara conmigo y me dijera: "dilo y a ver qué pasa" un propio reto en mi cabeza. Su mirada decayó tan fácilmente.

Las palabras pueden ser hermosas, pero también pueden herir y no ser olvidadas. Tenía que hacerme cargo del efecto que en ellas llevaba, ese efecto de veneno verbal que se alojaba en mente y corazón de un joven que me amaba.

Sonrió melancólicamente, alejándose de mí, agradeciéndolo en silencio porque si no lo hacía de verdad iba a caer.

-No me daré por vencido Levi.

-Ya lo sé-Apunte mis pies hacia la puerta para irme-Buenas noches Eren.

-Buenas noches Levi.

Al salir apreté mis dientes y mis puños para resistir esas malditas ganas de quedarme a dormir a su lado. Si aceptaba que estaba enamorado de él, si se daba cuenta. Ya no podría alejarme, ya no podría alejarlo de mí. ¡debía ocultarlo! Refundir este sentimiento porque aunque fuera sano no era correcto. La policía me buscaba, mis padres seguirían preocupados, mi hermana. Oh, esa niña que no sabe cuidarse sola, ¿cómo estaría? Yo tenía una vida. Eren solo era una fantasía, una fantasía que el mismo creo y me hizo entrar en ella.

¡Debía volver a la realidad, mi realidad!

.

.

.

.

.

Para él día siguiente Eren parecía repuesto y renovado. Como siempre soltaba un soliloquio entre expresiones, risas, y anécdotas que las enlazaban de una a otra. No le callaba con nada.

-Levi, debo ir a traer despensa. Se acaban las provisiones básicas.

-Claro, para que regreses drogado como es tu costumbre-replique con evidente molestia.

-Ayer te mentí...lo siento por eso, pero no, está vez es cierto.

-¡Voy contigo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy contigo!-repetí ante su perplejidad.

-¡Te dije a donde iré, es cierto!

-No es cuestión de si te creo o no, quiero ir contigo.

-Pero... ¿y si te reconocen? ¿si la policía te ve?

-Es un pueblucho por lo que me has contado. Pasaré desapercibido.

-Levi, no...

-¡Voy a ir contigo y fin de la discusión! No es nada agradable quedarme solo esperándote.

-Bueno...

No muy convencido me dejo ir con él. Sin embargo no noto el motivo real de porque iba con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta dar con un sendero que recorrimos dando con un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. La gente caminaba por la calle sin prisa -a diferencia de la ciudad que todos caminaban en diferentes direcciones e indiferentes ante su alrededor, solo ataviados por llegar a sus destinos-; negocios pequeños de electrónica, muebles, y una pequeña farmacia que alcance a ver, y una que otra gente en bicicleta. Dimos vuelta a una calle y enseguida había un súper humilde pero bien surtido. Sin poder dar con lo que buscaba que hubiera en ese lugar.

Inmediatamente cuando estuvimos dentro, Eren me llamo para seguirlo a un pasillo. Yo tenía que distraerlo de algún modo para poderme perder de su vista un momento, solo necesita un pequeño momento.

-Eren, iré por la leche ¿bien?

-Eh...si pero, regresa enseguida. Estos lugares, aunque sean de un pueblo igual están vigilados. No vayas a hacer una tontería Levi-supe perfectamente a que se refería.

-Tranquilo paranoico, solo es leche y ya, no un arma.

Soltó una carcajada y eso lo tranquilizo dejándome ir solo. Seguí en ese mismo pasillo hasta el fondo dando con pared y los refrigeradores, mire el espejo que ponen en las esquinas para observar desde mostrador que nadie quisiera robar, pero yo lo hice para ver a Eren. Se veía indeciso entre algo que escogía. Me metí por otro pasillo para retornar hacia la entrada pero en realidad me dirigí al mostrador donde una señora ya mayor con grandes anteojos me sonrió amablemente. Deje la leche sobre el mostrador.

-Buenos días joven, ¿será todo?

-Eh no...miré, necesito un teléfono.

-Ah...hay una cabina telefónica al fondo después de los baños por ese pasillo, pero igual tiene que pagar por ir-Me señalo hacia el lado derecho viendo que se separaba del súper por una puerta giratoria.

-Gracias-me metí por el mismo pasillo y regrese donde estaba Eren con la caja de leche en manos. Necesitaba dinero para él maldito teléfono, pero ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para que me lo proporcionara.

-Oh, bien ¿te gusta está?-miro la caja de una marca "x" cuando se la puse en el canasto donde llevaba la comida.

-Realmente es igual, no importa. Oye Eren...necesito ir al baño ahora.

-¿Qué? mmm... pues, la dueña tiene unos baños por una puerta a lado del mostrador. Pero solo deja que lo usen los que compran en su tienda. espera a que paguemos.

¡Maldije! Pero no iba a rendirme ¿qué otra oportunidad tendría? ¡seguro ni una otra! Apresuré a Eren de modo que la compra termino rápido.

-Buenos días-repitió la mujer para Eren-¿Es todo?-pasaba las cosas por el escáner.

-Si-Eren buscaba en sus bolsillos para pagar-Ah, y ¿podré usar su baño?

-Claro, pero igual tienes que pagar.

-Eso es tan injusto.

-Lo sé, pero soy una anciana y no tengo quien me mantenga.

-Jeje, lo sé, lo sé. ¿cuánto es?

-Por tu compra son ¥1596.70 por lo del baño son ¥39.92 para entrar ¥23.95 para el papel.

-De acuerdo...-saco varios billetes pasándose de lo dicho y la mujer le regreso cambio, luego ajusto con lo que traía en sus bolsillos y me dio ¥63.87 para entrar-Toma, solo no te tardes Levi.

-Me tardaré lo que me tenga que tardar.

La mujer mayor se me quedo mirando extremadamente por mi pregunta anterior pero afortunadamente para mí no dijo nada permitiéndome seguir en mi mentira.

Entré por la puerta mirando los baños uno con él signo femenino, otro con él masculino teniendo a lado una rendija para meter las monedas junto a una máquina que despedía papel igual con traga monedas. Yo me seguí de largo para inmediatamente ver la cabina justo al final del pasillo.

Entre, viendo una lista a lado el cobro por llamada ya fuera a distancia o local, pero yo llame a emergencias (110)* esperando que lo que me dio Eren -que fue solo lo justo-me alcanzará.

Creo que ese día corría con suerte porque enseguida me contestaron tras tres pitidos.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-_"Tasukete kudasai"*_-era lo que se respondía en ese tipo de llamadas.

-Dígame ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Estoy secuestrado, rápido no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

-No, no lo sé, es...una especie de pueblo, lejos de la ciudad, supongo. -no pude evitar sonar apurado un tanto porque no tenía tanto tiempo y otra porque si se me acababa el tiempo para llamar tendría que hacerlo de nuevo -aun me alcanzaban las monedas-y Eren vendría a buscarme en cualquier instante.

-Bien, tranquilícese-intento decirme la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea-¿Me puede dar su nombre, dirección, número telefónico para contactar a su familia, por favor?

-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman Rivaille, vivo en Rose, calle avenida Reis #205 colonia centro. Número telefónico: 825698720.

-De acuerdo, tengo sus datos-escuchaba a la mujer teclear rápido; tenía que ser así en este tipo de casos.

-Sí, gracias, debo colgar o me cacharan.

Enseguida sonó el segundo pitido advirtiéndome que me quedaba poco tiempo para que mi llamada fuera cortada, pero yo la corte antes, satisfecho, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Sé que pude haber llamado a mi familia en vez de a la policía, pero ellos me atosigarían con preguntas: ¿Cómo estaba, dónde estaba? etc. Y solo los alteraría, fue mejor así. De cualquier modo la policía ya estaba enterada. Darían mis datos a la policía, rastrarían la llamada para encontrarme. Era cuestión de tiempo.

En cuanto salí de la cabina, vi que empujaban la puerta por donde entre, me apresuré para llegar a ella empujándola hacia afuera para salir.

-Levi, tardaste-el tono que uso fue entre sospecha y preocupación.

-Cálmate, solo fueron unos minutos-interiormente estaba agitado; mi corazón latía tan fuerte por lo que había hecho, como si fuera algo malo. Pero no era eso. La emoción entre saber que pronto regresaría a mi vida normal, y el miedo por lo que le pasaría a Eren hacían una mescolanza en mis emociones que creí que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Me quede con lo que resto de las monedas -era muy poco- pues se supone que me había dado lo justo para entrar. No debía sobrarme nada, y él no debía saberlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando regresamos a la cabaña por el mismo camino que de ida a él pueblo, Eren se dispuso a preparar lo que sería el desayuno, casi almuerzo pues nos tomó tiempo ir a traer lo que necesitábamos para comer. Ya más tarde se puso a preparar lo que sería la comida mientras yo releía uno de los libros -ya me había leído todos, no tenía muchos- comimos, salimos un rato a el lago a hablar de tonterías mientras yo contaba el tiempo que le tomaría a la policía dar con mi ubicación, el cómo se daría todo, si Eren se entregaría o se pondría agresivo. Supe en ese momento que tenía que hacer algo para evitar eso.

Prendió la chimenea y nos pusimos frente a ella, sentados sobre la alfombra con una manta sobre nuestras espaldas -hacia un poco de frio, ya era noviembre pero no llegaba todavía invierno, sin embargo se comenzaba a sentir- Supe que ese era el momento. No tenía idea si ese mismo día llegaría la policía, solo debía apresurarme a soltarlo de una vez.

¿Porque había llamado? ¿por qué lo hice a pesar de lo que sentía por él? No podíamos seguir por mucho tiempo así, el drogándose, yo no pudiendo evitarlo, mientras me buscaban. Debían encontrarme en algún momento, no duraría para siempre. Además la familia de Eren, con esto -a pesar de que no era de la mejor forma- darían con su hijo. Quizá me odiaría por eso pero a lo mejor eso lo salvaría de sí mismo, yo solo le daba un pequeño empuje. Ya que, algo me decía, que le dijera o no a Eren él no me dejaría ir, yo no podría apartarme, y seguiríamos como hasta ahora. Debía cortar ese círculo vicioso.

-Levi...me encanta estar contigo así. Sin nada ni nadie que estorbe.

-Sabes que esto no durará ¿verdad?

-Sé que tienes que regresar a tu vida normal pero ¿tú quieres eso?

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Mi madre y mi hermana deben estar preocupadas, mi padre...bueno, no se le da bien expresar que me quiere pero...seguro igual.

-No me estas respondiendo lo que te pregunte Levi.

-Bien...-suspiré, a él tenia que decirle las cosas claras si no, no me entendia-No...No quiero, pero debo hacerlo. Hay cosas que los adultos deben hacer aunque no quieran. Es madurez Eren, algo que te falta.

-Levi, solo tienes... ¿que, 23 años? No hables como un viejo.

-No importa la edad, si no como vivas esos años.

-Arggg...no quiero hablar de cosas complicadas.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso no dejas de ser mocoso para mí.

Guardo un momento silencio y tomo mi mano derecha; deje que lo hiciera, me gustaba como acariciaba la parte donde mi meñique faltaba, aquel pequeño muñón que él curaba con su toque.

-Ojala, fuera algo más que un simple mocoso para ti. O un drogadicto, o un secuestrador...No sé bien cómo es que me ves-su mirada decallo, era tan abierto como un libro.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-¡Pues claro! Solo quiero que me quieras, pero pese a mis intentos, he tenido fallos como las veces que necesito un toque para sentirme bien. Para olvidar a mi padre que se la pasaba comparándome con Mikasa, con Armin, que porque no era como mis amigos que porque no me servía juntarme con ellos si eran buenos en los estudios, etc. Y mi madre, aunque era cariñosa siempre estaba ocupada igual. Todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido del todo bueno desde que escape, no he hecho cosas buenas, solo error tras error pero...Levi, es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, que es algo verdadero y no impuesto. Quizá por eso...me aferro tanto a ti, quizá por eso quiero cambiar para bien. Si nos hubiéramos conocido de otro modo tal vez todo sería diferente.

-Siempre dices eso...-entonces recapitule lo que me dijo retumbando un nombre conocido para mí en mi cabeza-Oí...espera, dijiste... ¿Mikasa?

-Si...

-¿Mikasa...Ackerman?

-¡Así es! ¿por qué?

-Bruto de mierda... ¿No sabes mi apellido verdad?

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo? No me digas que... ¿es tu hermana?

-Puf, ¡claro que no! Es mi prima...una prima con la que no coincido pero bueno...trato de llevarme lo más cordial con ella.

-¡Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo! Jajajaja bueno, al menos una cosa en común que tenemos ¿no?

-No es lo único Eren...

Para dárselo a entender si necesidad de palabras -ya que era torpe para eso, nunca decía bien lo que quería decir en situaciones sentimentales-entrelace mi mano que acariciaba con la suya y entonces el me miro tan sorprendido que sus ojos brillaban de ilusión. Quería reírme, me miraba como un niño que le sorprenden con un regalo que deseaba desde siempre.

-De un modo u otro nos hubiéramos conocido por ser Mikasa algo común entre nosotros. No es como que hubiera querido esto, pero de algún modo extraño...que bueno que paso.

No me decía nada, solo me sonreía cálidamente sintiéndome nervioso por no saber qué es lo que traía en esa cabeza.

-¡Di algo, idiota! Me siento estúpido diciendo estas cosas sin tener reciprocidad.

-Jeje...Levi...

-Vas a burlarte ¿no? Pues hazlo.

-No, no haré eso.

Como aquella vez, se acercó a mi lentamente hasta topar su frente con la mía, sintiendo su respiración.

-Levi...-hablo igual que un susurro-¿...Puedo...besarte?

¿Me estaba torturando? ¡quería que lo hiciera maldita sea!

-Si...-le respondí al mismo tono, como si hiciéramos aquel acto en secreto; temor a ser descubiertos a punto de hace algo inmoral y peligroso.

Acaricio mi nariz con la suya varias ocasiones, susurrando mi nombre dos o tres veces, diciendo que me amaba en intervalos. Estaba tomándose su tiempo mientras yo esperaba, jugando en el mismo baile que él.

En cámara lenta, nuestros labios se encontraron recíprocamente. Esos sentimientos desbordantes que se apoderaron de los dos en cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Me tenía, con ese tierno rose me hizo perderme en la dulzura de su saliva; en el singular emblandece de nuestros labios chocando y conociéndose, en nuestras lenguas tocándose tímidamente descubriendo y ampliando lugar para ser tocado con permiso.

Dentro de ese baile, Eren hacia un paso nuevo.

Me tumbo cautelosamente con ayuda del empuje de sus labios y su cuerpo hacia la alfombra. No puse resistencia, más bien, le dije que podía hacerlo al abrazarlo del cuello para traerlo hacia a mí. En cuanto mi espalda toco el suelo sentí con claridad el cuerpo de él sobre mí. Era agradable.

-Levi, he ganado-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Tonto mocoso.

Y volvimos a besarnos ahora con un poco más de confianza.

No tenía idea que tanto esto hubiera avanzado si no fuera porque Eren se levantó de pronto, le quería preguntar porque se detenía pero las luces azules y rojas que se mostraban por las cortinas de las ventanas, más una altavoz que decía_ "es la policía, están rodeados, salgan con las manos en alto" _me hizo saber lo que pasaba.

**Continuara...  
**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero que no haya quedado OcC...(para las que no saben que es OcC es cuando cambias la personalidad del personaje) u.u pero recuerden que es un EreRi así que...creo que está permitido (?) además es un AU todo puede suceder en un AU :v aunque intento mantener la personalidad de Levi de macho que se respeta XD sea o no sea uke, realmente para mí eso es irrelevante ya que ambos son hombres así que bien pueden turnarse XD**

**Hay varias cositas que debo aclarar:**

**-La coca ocasiona eso, momento de efusividad, baja de emociones luego del efecto, investigue un poco jejeje si me equivoque en plasmarlo no duden en decirme :)  
**

**-La moneda que pongo ahí es en valor de Yen así que más o menos hice un cálculo. Se los dejo:**

**$5.00 mexicanos= ¥39.92/ En dólar: 0.33 (centavos supongo, la moneda gringa lo la entiendo bien xD)**

**$3.00 mexicanos = ¥23.92 /En dólar: 0.20**

**$200 mexicanos = ¥ 1596.70 /En dólar: 13.34**

**$3085.12 mexicanos= ¥23950.00 / En dólar: 201.36**

**Espero no haberlos confundido ni yo haberme equivocado.**

**-*Sobre lo que dice Levi cuando llama a el número de emergencia (110) es el de Japón, y así se contesta: _Tasukete kudasai _que ya muchos deben saber que significa, si no se los digo: ¡ayúdenme por favor!**

**Lo tuve que investigar pues quería poner datos un tanto reales aunque la calle y el numero fue algo al azar que me vino a la mente queriéndolo relacionar con las cositas del manga :p**

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo porque pude poner todo como quería. :D La aparición de Erwin (siempre quise escribir algo Eruren, y aquí lo aproveche perfecto jejeje) un poco de Mikeru, y algo de la familia de Levi. Los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco, conforme los necesite en la historia (?) espero les este gustando todo este embrollo -w-**

**Para Mariisa mimp **** : Te mande un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction pero creo que no lo has visto, y como no tengo otro medio para comunicarme contigo lo hago por medio de él capítulo que espero leas. ¡muchas gracias por leer mis fics! te amo :* espero verte de nuevo en un rev en este cap. ¡besos hermosa! **

** Ya para irme no olviden dejarme un favo, follow, o rev. Díganme que piensan, es bonito leerles, en serio -reparte besos gay a todos (?)- a los que comentaron ¡son amor! A los que no, no sean tímidos, jejeje.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Ya se, soy una hijaeputa ToT...pero no fue cosa mia, hace rato que tenia el cap, pero mi beta se fue de vacaciones, y cuando regreso, si no es porque le recuerdo...no lo hubiera corregido nunca! DDD: Espero me perdonen u.u a las personitas que siguen esperando, ¡muchas gracias! :D Este cap será algo corto, pero digamos que es el preludio de algo muchisisismo más grande :o ¡Espero lo disfruten! :3 como siempre, comentarios al final.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a HAJIME ISAYAMA; sólo los usos para fines perversos (?)**

**¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Lo supe en ese momento. Todo había terminado; Eren seria encerrado y condenado por complicidad, posiblemente lo obligarían a rehabilitarse dentro del reclusorio, y yo...bueno yo volvería a mi vida normal.

No sonaba tan mal...no sonaba tan bien...

Un miedo desconocido se apodero de mi ser; me aferre a los brazos de Eren mientras él me miraba con mucho miedo. No, no era por la policía; No, no era porque temiera ser capturado; No, yo sabía porque. Él no quería que me apartaran de él. Sentí como me tomo de los hombros con sabor a pertenencia; un niño que sostiene entre sus manos ese tesoro preciado.

-¡No! ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No quiero que te aparten de mi lado Levi!

-Eren...esto iba a pasar tarde que temprano.

-¡Pero no ahora! No ahora que has aceptado mis sentimientos por ti ¡no ahora!

-Por eso mismo. ¿No dijiste que lo harías? Es el momento, que pagues tus errores, que te rehabilites. Hacer todo bien-intentaba razonar con él mientras las advertencia de la policía afuera se hacía más insistente y apresurada. Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo.

-Pe-pero... ¿iras a visitarme? ¡Promete que lo harás Levi!

-No puedo prometer algo que probablemente me será difícil cumplir. No es que digamos una situación fácil.

-¡Por favor! Yo no, ¡no quiero perderte!

Me abrazo, tal vez, como nunca lo hizo en el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos. Podía sentir su miedo porque su cuerpo temblaba, su angustia por los sollozos que salían de su boca; Y ese calor, ese calor agradable de un cuerpo ajeno y su peso contra él mío en un abrazo inocente pero lleno de muchos sentimientos. Quería decirle algo, quería reconfortarlo, quería...yo... realmente quería...

De un estrépito, la puerta fue empujada y los cuerpos de policías especializados, rápidamente tomaron control sobre la situación. Eren fue amenazado que si no se alejaba de mi le dispararían. Me miro un instante, yo asentí y él se alejó de mí con las manos arriba de su cabeza. Un agente le tomo de las muñecas y lo esposo, mientras le decía sus derechos; por lo que a mí, me levantaron con cautela, me revisaron y preguntándome si estaba bien. "Todo está bien ahora, todo ha terminado" me dijo un agente; No es como si supiera todo el proceso legal en cuanto a mi secuestro o lo que le pasaría a Eren, sólo que mi intuición me decía que esto era apenas el comienzo.

Me encaminaban dentro de una ambulancia para revisarme, y, mientras el agente me abrazaba por mis hombros con la frazada de antes sobre mí, pude ver que llevaban a Eren a una patrulla esposado.

-Levi, tú familia va estar contenta de verte. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te otorgaremos un psicólogo para que puedas hablar sobre este asunto. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero lo superarás. Si no hubiera sido por esa llamada tuya nunca te hubiéramos encontrado. Uno de los secuestradores que capturamos no quería hablar por nada. Que valiente fuiste.

En eso, Eren giro a verme a mí y a él detective que me hablaba sabiendo que escucho aquello. Esa mirada que me dedico de indignación, de abuso de confianza. Supe que seguramente atino en que momento pude hacer esa llamada. Yo solo baje la mirada e intente no verlo mientras entraba a la ambulancia.

Ya dentro del vehículo él paramédico se percató de inmediato de mi dedo perdido. Intento ocultar el horror ante eso preguntándome si estaba bien a lo que respondí afirmativamente. Era sólo un dedo, realmente hace mucho que me había dejado de importar. Después de ello me pidieron que descansara, que me relajara mientras llegábamos a la comisaria.

La paz con sabor a sueño me envolvió de pronto. Me dormí por el balanceo del carro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un gran candelabro de cristal finamente tallado colgaba del techo en medio de una gran mesa rectangular, otorgando su luz desde arriba hacia dos personas que se encontraban sentadas de extremo a extremo. En las paredes había cuadros de grandes pintores reconocidos, una pequeña repisa con figuras de carisma porcelana que era una antigüedad. De fondo, la música de un piano tocar en un disco que fue detenido de pronto por el dedo de un hombre mayor._

_-No necesito escuchar más, me doy cuenta que tus practicas sirvieron de mucho. ¿Pasaste la audición, cierto?_

_-Si padre._

_-Bien, no podía esperar menos de ti. Después de todo, tienes mis genes. Pero necesito que te esfuerces más; algún día, mi empresa será tuya y no quiero un mediocre como hijo._

_-Lo sé, lo haré._

_-Eso espero-tomo la servilleta de su regazo para limpiarse los labios de posibles resto de comida y se levantó de la mesa dejándose oír el ruido de la silla recorrerse sobre el suelo de loseta limpiamente pulida._

_Aquél hombre, mi padre, dejo la habitación sin mucho protocolo mirándome con altivez. No como su hijo, no como un empleado, era algo más bajo que eso. Un insecto._

Me avisaron que habíamos llegado a la comisaria. Esa fue la primera vez en todo mi tiempo cautivo que, soñé con mi padre, pensando que quizá, era una especie de advertencia, o posiblemente una muestra de que regresaría a lo mismo de mi aburrida vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegando me metieron a una habitación que parecía condicionada, pues en ningún momento parecía un interrogatorio ni mucho menos una celda. Era un cuarto parecido a una sala. Entonces recordé lo que dijo el detective; me iban poner a un loquero para que viera mi "estado emocional" yo quería evitar esto, era incomodo, pero sobre todo molesto ¿por qué tenía que contarle a un extraño mi sentir? ¿Qué me preguntaría? ¿Qué diagnostico sacaría de mi secuestro? Pero lejos de todo ello lo que me preguntaba era ¿Dónde estaba Eren? Él era "el malo del cuento" era un criminal para ellos, y lo tratarían como tal, pensar en eso me angustio de una manera que no supe descifrar. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

En eso, una mujer de cabello naranja -a lo mejor teñido- entro a el cuarto sonriéndome cálidamente, antojándoseme falso y como una forma de romper el hielo conmigo. Se sentó a mi lado en lo que yo la evitaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-no le respondí y puede ver una ligera molestia en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los hicieron pasar a una habitación que tenía un vidrio que les hacía ver lo que en la otra habitación pasaba.

-Descuiden, él no puede escucharlos ni mucho menos verlos. Ahora mismo está con una psicóloga especializada en estos casos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-interrogo la mujer que apretaba entre sus manos un pañuelo a él detective.

-Tranquila señorita Kushel, en cuanto termine la sesión con la psicóloga ella vendrá a hablar con ustedes y luego podrán verlo.

El padre miraba a su hijo luego miro a la mujer con reprimenda, que le "bajará a su preocupación" En eso la psicóloga salió de la otra parte del cuarto e inmediatamente se hizo presente en la habitación donde se encontraban los padres del chico.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Ustedes deben ser los familiares de Levi, cierto?

-¡Si, si! ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo lo ve? ¿Se repondrá?

-¡Demonios mujer! Deja de ponerte histeria y permite que la doctora hable.

-Uhm...-afino la garganta la mujer en un intento de intervenir en la conversación un tanto incomoda entre los padres de su "paciente temporal"-Permítanme presentarme, soy Petra Ral, psicóloga-les ofreció un saludo cordial a cada uno y se lo recibieron en silencio-Pues, digamos que no es un caso tan diferente a otros que he tenido. Levi sufre un fuerte síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?

-Si mujer, cuando él secuestrado se identifica con sus captores-aclaro él padre del chico.

-Sí, más o menos esa diría yo que es la explicación simple. Sin embargo, Levi no se identifica con todos, si no con uno en particular. En la conversación que acabamos de tener mencionaba mucho el nombre de uno de ellos de manera...como decirlo...muy personal. Parece ser que durante su encierro platicaron, o le permitió "ciertas libertades" por lo que él me comenta, dice que su captor no es culpable del todo me dijo tal cual: "ciertas situaciones lo obligaron a hacerlo" lo defendió en varias ocasiones. Deben ser muy cautelosos, está bloqueado de su realidad, y apenas se percata de que esta libre. Sean amables por favor-diciendo esto último le dedico una mirada a él padre del chico dándole a entender que precisamente el fuera amable con su hijo.

-Pero entonces... ¿se pondrá bien?

-Claro, sólo denle tiempo, él síndrome de Estocolmo es normal en estos casos, sobre todo cuando los captores lo hacen con toda la intención para que sus víctimas no les vean como los malos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer doctora?-cuestionó la mujer angustiada.

-Sean amorosos, denle todo el apoyo que necesite. Ahora mismo está muy sensible y puede actuar agresivo en su propia defensa.

-¿Debe tomar algún medicamento?

-No precisamente, lo sugeriría si llega a presentar depresión o ansiedad...les recomiendo que luego de esto lo lleven con otra de mis colegas-les ofreció la tarjeta con un nombre y un número telefónico-Vayan a verla luego de que termine toda esta situación legal, le ayudará mucho a Levi.

-Gracias, doctora.

-De nada, con su permiso-la mujer le echo una mirada cómplice al detective y luego paso a retirarse.

En cuanto la habitación quedo sola se hizo él silencio incómodo.

-Voy a ver a su hijo, le daré algo de comer para que se tranquilice luego de la sesión con la psicóloga y después podrán verlo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, como sea más conveniente detective-respondió el padre del chico.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella sesión con la mal teñida me había dejado mentalmente cansado. Después de algunas preguntas me dejo, volviéndome a quedar solo en la sala. En los segundos siguientes -que fueron los más largos de mi vida- entro el detective que estuvo en la operación de mi rescate -Aurou era su nombre- me trajo una bolsa con un sándwich y un jugo que comí -moría de hambre, o quizá solo era disfrazada por mi clara ansiedad- mientras él me explicaba que había un papeleo que arreglar antes de ver a mi familia. En cuanto termine de comer aquello recibió una llamada y por consiguiente me pidió acompañarlo fuera de la sala, recorrimos un pasillo hasta dar con una puerta donde me dijo que entrará, que ahí estaba mi familia.

-Tomate tú tiempo.

Me dijo, dejándome solo en el pasillo. Solté un suspiro largo, en un intento vano de sacar todo lo que por dentro me ahogaba, esa cuerda imaginaria que me ataba mi garganta no dejándome respirar.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue un pecho y unos brazos rodeándome por completo.

-¡Oh Levi, Dios mío! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Realmente estás aquí!-deslindo el abrazo para mirarme y acariciarme la mejilla-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Esos malnacidos...Levi, yo, tú hermana y...-callo por un segundo, soltándome permitiéndome ver que mi padre, él, se encontraba detrás con los brazos cruzados, con ese temple de siempre. No era de extrañarse...así era él.

-Kushel por Dios santo, siempre tan dramática-mordía su cigarro mientras hablaba, con ese aspecto rudo y robusto que parecía más de un campesino que masticaba tabaco a un empresario real que portaba portafolio y corbata. Definitivamente actitud con vestimenta era algo que chocaba mucho de él.

-¡Es lo lógico!-recalco-Kenny, ¡estuvo secuestrado!-luego giro a verme- Todos, estuvimos preocupados por ti y cuando...cuando mandaron... ¡Dios!-se cubrió la boca volviendo a llorar; si, se refería a mi dedo; "Ah...así que si les llego..." -cavile- lo único que lamentaba de ello era no haber estado ahí para ver la expresión de mi padre, espera... ¿Él expresar algo? Sí, claro; bueno, venia de familia. No era tan distinto a él si lo pensaba-Pensamos lo peor...

-Tsch...Mujeres, hacen drama por todo.

Vocifero con irritación para luego dejarme helado. Salió de su rincón acercándose a mí de manera tan agresiva que él respeto -tal vez miedo- que le tenía me hizo recordar lo que él hacía en estos casos. ¿Iba a reprenderme? ¿Por qué?

-¿Si, padre?-le mire a la cara, como siempre lo hacía para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí su mano grande, fuerte, y mayor posarse sobre mi mejilla que inmediatamente él ardor por el golpe, mi cara dio media vuelta por él impacto, apenas me hizo darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¡Me había abofeteado!

¿Era cierto? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿De qué me culpaba...de que me secuestraran? ¡Eso sí que sería el colmo!

-¿Por qué demonios te quisiste ir por tú cuenta? ¡Debiste esperar al chófer como siempre! ¡Mira lo que pasa por tus imprudencias!

-¡Kenny, Dios mío!

Y de nuevo, hizo algo que no me esperaba. Regrese mi rostro ensombrecido, limpiándome el labio roto por su golpe; ¡demonios como dolían sus golpes! Si, está era mi vida ¿no les parece hermosa?

Fue que, mi padre hizo la segunda cosa inesperada.

Me abrazo.

Si, sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaba de manera tan protectora, como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Le preocupaba? No...Mi padre no era así, me lo habían cambiado. El golpe no me lo esperaba, pero era algo que el hacía sin aviso y por cualquier cosa, pero esto...esto era nuevo.

-Kenny...

Ella empezó a llorar. ¿Éramos familia ahora? ¿Por mi secuestro? Entonces todo se arremolino en mí ser. El secuestro, mi dedo, Eren, lo que pasamos juntos, mi denuncia, él volver a casa...

Mis ojos aguaron por si solos, por primera vez me sentía querido por él hombre de tempano, el hombre estricto. Mi padre.

Pero así de repentino que fue su abrazo así termino.

-Va a caer todo el peso de la ley sobre esos mal nacidos. ¡Te lo garantizo!-dijo él, omitiendo lo que había hecho hace segundos dejándome completamente desarmado ante la única muestra de cariño que seguro recibiría de su parte.

-Sí, hijo...tu ti...tu padre, contrato al mejor abogado del país-repitió ella.

-Kushel por Dios, a veces no mides esa lengua tuya-la reprendió e inmediatamente supe él porque.

-Se hacen tontos ustedes. Hace tiempo que sé que mi tía Kushel es mi madre, basta de seguir ocultándolo.

Oh, ¿no lo dije? Si, Kushel realmente es mi madre, y Kenny...él sí, en realidad es mi tío; sin embargo me ha visto como su hijo, o al menos me ha criado como tal.

Un día sin querer, los escuche discutir sabiendo una realidad que todos conocían menos yo. Explicándose por qué Mikasa -mi prima- me odiaba tanto.

No supe porque discutían, yo apenas tenía 13 años cuando mi padre -el que hasta en ese entonces lo era- discutía con mi tía severamente. Sobre si decir o no "aquella verdad" que porque todos me trataban como peste, que no le importaba que todos supieran que era mi madre, que ella quería cuidarme como tal, que dejara de engañarme haciéndome creer que su hermano -Kenny, mi tío- era mi padre.

Investigue un poco preguntando a los empleados, y solo mi abuela paterna que dijo que no podía con el secreto me lo contó todo.

Mi madre me tuvo "ilícitamente" por llamarle de un modo. Ella estaba enamorada de un hombre -mi padre real que nunca conocí- que la engaño y la dejo preñada -de mí, por supuesto- y debido al escándalo que iba a provocar a la familia de renombre que somos, mi tío decidió hacerse pasar por mi padre, que según él, por ser hombre no le verían mal que tuviera un hijo ya que él estaba casado y tenía una hija, Isabel.

Era un secreto a voces.

Desde entonces continué con la farsa tal como ellos, y precisamente ahora mi madre ya no pudo ocultarlo y yo menos.

Ambos me miraban sorprendidos, claramente su rostro decía: "¿desde cuándo lo sabes?" pero era estúpido que me subestimaran.

-Los escuche una vez.

-Levi...hijo...lo siento por...

-Descuida tú...no, madre...entiendo él porque.

-¡Demonios! Precisamente ahora. Por el momento dejaremos ese asunto pendiente, lo que ahora importa es castigar a los dos malditos que quedan que te secuestraron. Haré hasta lo imposible porque les pongan la pena más alta y se pudran en la cárcel.

-¡No!- de repente me di cuenta de lo que dije: ¿no?, ¿por qué dije eso? No, si sabía porque lo dije, mis sentimientos me delataban.

-¿No? ¡Pero qué dices! Deben pagar por lo que te hicieron-hizo ver mi tío mirándome decepcionado.

-Digo que... ¡debe ser justo! Er-...digo, quien me tenía cautivo solo me cuidaba, ¡recibía órdenes!

-¡Igualmente es culpable!

-¡No es así!

-Levi...me asustas, ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?

Mi madre se limpiaba las lágrimas, incrédula ante mis palabras; y, para ser sinceros, yo también me sorprendí de mi por proteger a Eren. Sabía que lo castigarían, pero si en mi estaba él que la pena que le dieran no fuera tan grave, lo haría.

-No es que...lo defienda, es solo que, sólo es cómplice, no me secuestro directamente...creo que, debe ser justo su castigo.

-Quien se mete con la familia Ackerman la paga caro, eso debes saberlo Levi. ¿Crees que se verá bien en nuestro legado que perdonemos al que te hizo eso?-cuestiono señalando mi mano con él dedo faltante.

-¡Eren no lo hizo!-entonces caí en cuenta, dije su nombre sin pensar, baje la mirada esperando que no me preguntaran nada que pudiera delatarme. No es que ellos adivinaran mi cariño hacia él, probablemente lo relacionarían con el Estocolmo y eso estaba bien para mí; sin embargo, no quería más preguntas, ni tener que dar respuestas. Así que, antes de que dijeran algo salí de ahí corriendo hacia el pasillo deteniéndome cuando vi venir al agente con tres vasos de unicel que seguro traían café.

-¿A dónde vas? Tú tía me dijo que te gusta el té negro así que traje uno y dos de café ¿se te antoja?

-No, sólo quiero que me dejen tranquilo.

-Mira Levi, he tenido muchos casos parecidos al tuyo y sé que no debes sentirte bien, pero tienes que resistir, y cooperar, entre más rápido sea, pronto podrás volver a tu casa y a tú vida normal.

-Mi vida normal...-murmure, sabiéndome amargo y triste.

-Levi, ¿listo para declarar?

Mi tío y mi madre salieron de aquel cuarto esperando también mi respuesta. No tenía el derecho de negarme, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Asentí y entonces el detective me llevo a otra habitación diciéndoles a mis padres que estaría bien.

Yo maldije, y quería que esto terminara ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Él lugar era pequeño; adecuado perfectamente para lo que fue hecho. Una sala de interrogación.

Atrás mis padres, adelante él detective y a un lado una secretaria que seguro tomaría nota de todo lo que yo iba a decir.

-Bien Levi, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

-Levi Ackerman Rivalle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te secuestraron?

-Si, 26 de Abril, luego que salí de la escuela.

-¿Recuerdas cómo fue que sucedió?

-Me harte de esperar al chófer que siempre va a recogerme. Camine y al dar giro hacia la siguiente calle fue que me pusieron un trapo en la nariz que olía horrible, luego de eso perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Durante tu encierro pudiste ver a tus captores, podrías describirlos si fue el caso?

Recapitule en mi mente todo, que recordaba tan vivido mientras escuchaba a la secretaria tecleando con ímpetu su máquina de escribir.

-No, sólo supe sus nombres. Reiner, Berthold, y...-enmudecí, no supe porque ahora mismo su nombre se había atorado en mi lengua, doliéndome siquiera pensarlo y dificultosamente decirlo.

-¿Y?

-Ah...Eren...

-De acuerdo, Reiner, Berthold, y Eren. ¿Cómo es que supiste sus nombres?

-Porque...Eren lo dijo...

-¿Cómo es que te lo dijo?

-Porque...-mire a mis padres, temiendo que descubrieran mi sentir por él, tenía miedo de que mis sentimientos por él se revelarán con solo mencionar su nombre.

-El me...cuidaba...me daba de comer...me aseaba...

-Entiendo, ¿Él fue el que te corto el dedo? ¿Quisieras contar como fue que eso pasó?

-¡Qué él no fue! ¿Por qué insisten en que Eren me corto el dedo? ¡Ya les dije que no fue él!

Miré a todos. Me miraban sorprendidos; mis padres asustados y angustiados, la secretaria incluso detuvo su insistente tecleo, y él detective se paró enfrente de mí, con sus manos en mis hombros dándome cuenta que me había parado de la silla con mis manos sobre el escritorio.

-Tranquilo...

-Tsch...-troné los dientes, en un intento de parar mi enojo. No contra la psicóloga que acuso a Eren de lo mismo, no contra mis padres, sino contra mí mismo por ser tan estúpido y darles a entender mi preocupación que ellos no entenderían. Yo amo a Eren, pero ellos lo relacionan con el Estocolmo. Era...bastante difícil.

-Bien, entonces...si no fue ese chico...Eren ¿quién fue?

-Fue el tal Reiner...entro furioso, diciendo que mi padre no pagaría lo que le pidió. Que cumpliría lo que prometió. Los otros dos trataron de detenerlo pero...al final lo hizo.

-¿Qué paso luego?

Y las preguntas siguieron y siguieron. Yo respondía en automático, frio, indiferente, pero cuando tenía que mencionar a Eren...bueno, digamos que omití varias cosas. Mis platicas con él, lo que convivimos, él que yo me sentía cómodo en esa fantasía, en su confesión, sus intentos por conquistarme, y él beso que definió mi amor por él en lo que mi mente no dejaba de taladrarme.

¿Qué estaría pasando con Eren?

.

.

.

.

.

Las películas donde te muestran un cuarto pequeño con una mesa, dos sillas, y una gran lámpara que solo ilumina una parte de la habitación eran ciertas. Pero la crudeza con la que la vivía en este momento era...diferente.

Me tenían esposado, dos policías detrás de mí, a lado un abogado de oficio en lo que llegaban mis padres con un abogado propio. Más que temer a el interrogatorio o lo que iba a suceder conmigo, era él nervio de verlos de nuevo, después de tantos años. ¿Qué me dirían? ¿Me regañarían? ¿Se decepcionarían de mí? Jum...probablemente ya lo estaban.

-No necesitamos esto...dije que iba a cooperar.

-Es bueno que sepas en qué posición estas, jovencito. ¿De quién fue la idea del secuestro? Quiero saberlo todo.

-Yo sugiero que primero esperes a tus padres Eren-intervino el abogado a lado mío.

-¡No! No lo entienden...ellos...no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar al verme luego de...de todo este tiempo. ¡Diré la verdad! Todo, justo como paso.

-Bien, comienza a soltar esa lengua-dijo con acidez el detective enfrente de mí.

-Yo hui de casa hace unos años, conocí a Reiner y a Berthold...me metí en las drogas por ellos, creía que era divertido y mejor que mi aburrida vida. Debía mucho dinero, y ellos dijeron que secuestrar a un niño rico acabaría con todos nuestros problemas. Al inicio yo no quería, de verdad que no. Pero...ellos...Reiner sobre todo...era muy persuasivo, cuando menos lo imagine ya traían a una persona a cuestas con ojos cubiertos y manos y pies amarrados. Me asuste, pero me dijeron que no me preocupara, que yo sólo me iba a encargar de cuidarlo y ya. Accedí...sé que estuvo mal, pero...no quería morir, si no pagaba ese dinero no iba a contarlo luego...

-¿A quién le debías dinero Eren?

-A...un distribuidor...pero no me pregunten su nombre, jamás lo supe. Reiner y Berthold decían que era mejor que no lo conociera en persona-¡Mentira! Pero si ya de por si estaba en un gran lio, mencionar el nombre de "el comandante" Erwin, el narcotraficante y tratante de blancas era como ponerme enfrente de la víbora y esperar a que me inyectara su veneno.

-¡¿De verdad?!-inquirió el policía con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos. No me creía.

-¡Le digo la verdad! ¡No lo sé! Dije que iba a cooperar y lo hago.

-Bien, bien...

En eso entro un policía más, se acercó al detective y le hablo cerca del oído.

-Eren, tus padres ya llegaron. Continuaremos con él interrogatorio más tarde si tus padres lo permiten.

-Si...de todos modos ya les dije todo.

-Eso espero, por tu bien, eso espero-me miro fríamente. Salió él luego los otros policías para al final quedarse solamente él abogado, y yo.

No paso mucho para que mis padres se hicieran presentes.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan intenso y a la vez tan rápido que aún estoy perplejo de ello.

Mi madre entro a abrazarme junto con mi padre. Ambos se miraban con muchas emociones en sus ojos que se desbordaban en forma de lágrimas. Note preocupación, tristeza, alegría. Todo eso mezclado con una clara decepción. Yo no podía mirarlos a la cara, moría de vergüenza. Debía ser una carga para ellos tener un hijo como yo; vago, drogadicto, y no conforme con eso, secuestrador.

-No debieron venir... ¿Por qué molestarse? Ahora mismo debo ser la peor decepción...nunca debieron tenerme en primer lugar.

-Eren, cariño...no digas eso, siempre serás nuestro hijo pase lo que pase. Verte de nuevo, saber de ti, es la mejor alegría de todas.

-Pe-pero madre... ¡mírenme! ¡Mírenme bien!

-Te vemos Eren-respondió mi padre-Eres hijo de nuestra carne, y lo que pasas ahora es un tanto culpa de nosotros. Perdónanos...

-Yo no...No puedo creerlo...-no podía retener mi mirada, era demasiado para mí. Oculte mi rostro hacia el suelo mientras las lágrimas me traicionaban, salían solas, yo quería detenerlas pero ellas inundaban mis ojos mientras que amarraban mi garganta dolorosamente. Me dolía él pecho, me picaba las ganas de ahora mismo inyectarme. ¡Quería desaparecer! Como la heroína disuelta en mi sangre, como él humo de la mariguana disolviéndose en él ambiente.

-Buscaremos él modo de que salgas libre de esto. Estuvo mal, y no negaremos nuestra decepción, pero eres nuestro hijo y haremos lo posible por ayudarte.

-Está bien...-no pude decir algo más, seguía llorando.

Mis padres salieron con el abogado de oficio y vi por la ventana que le presentaron a otro hombre, que seguro seria mi defensor. Yo estaba...ni siquiera puedo explicar mi sentir, pero sabía que, no importaba que dijeran mis padres, yo ya estaba condenado. Iba a pudrirme en la cárcel no sólo por secuestrar a Levi, sino también por consumo de drogas.

¡Demonios! Levi, ahora mismo estaba furioso con él. Escuche cuando le decía el detective a él que "fue muy valiente por llamarlos" supe en ese instante que me había traicionado, que la policía nos encontró gracias a esa llamada que hizo ese día que insistió tanto en que me acompañaba al mini mercado. Me sentía un estúpido, ¡él beso fue un engaño vil! Pero más que dolerme eso, era el hecho de que él realmente no me amaba, que manejo la situación a su antojo para librarse de mí de manera "pacifica" No sabía si odiarlo, o si entenderlo, o si todavía lo amaba, o si realmente lo amaba. Mi cabeza iba a estallarme con todo lo que sucedía, eso era seguro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de mi declaración con el abogado que mis padres contrataron, y el detective me hizo firmar mi declaración supe entonces que mi sentencia ya estaba dicha. Al final me dijo que por mi cooperación mi sentencia seria mínima, sin embargo, eso daba igual. Iría al a cárcel de todos modos.

Esa iba a ser mi primera noche en una celda. Mis padres intentaron hasta lo imposible por pedir que no fuera así, pero la ley era la ley. Intente sonreírles, insistiendo en que estaría bien. Sinceramente no tenía idea en que situación me encontraba con mis padres, quizá nunca tendríamos tiempo de hablar, yo terminaría en la cárcel y ellos se olvidarían de mí.

Me dijeron que él juicio se llevaría en una semana; mientras tanto tenía que estar encerrado y sería trasladado a una cárcel. Rodeado de gente que seguramente era peor que yo. Tenía que disfrutar mis tres días en la celda de la procuraduria, porque luego de ello seguro mi infierno empezaría.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**¿y? Espero su opinión, de verdad *0* me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan y lo que les hace sentir. Espero no tardar para la próxima actu...tengo que ponerme las pilas, tengo muchas cositas pendientes u.u...¡los amodoro mis hermosas y hermosos lectores! :D sólo me resta decir, que bueeeeeno, como Levi presintió: ¡es sólo el inicio! aún faltan muchas penurias para estos dos (Culpen a Ishida de que yo sea así de rompekokoros ;_; xD) porque pues...no es cosa fácil. No me pregunten cuantos cap, porque ni yo tengo idea, lo que va a pasar es fácil resumirlo en mi cabeza, pero escribirlo es otra cosa... ¡En fin! nos vemos lectores, no olviden comentar, ******espero ver sus rev, fav, o follow :3 ** de verdad! me hace muy feliz, -les baila sensualmente para seducirlos (?)-  
**

**Sobre tu pregunta Emma lo puse en Yenes porque no me suena lógico que todos los mangakas hagan su historia en otro lugar, y todos hablen japones (?) así que prefiero hacerlo todo en japón :p**

**Bueeeno ahora si es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**No he actualizado desde el año pasado...hace varios meses...joder! pero es que ahora es mucho mas dificil para mi u.u Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Para las que iniciaron a leer mi historia ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D de verdad me hace muy feliz, y espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de lo mucho que me tardo u.u Tengo varias cosas que agregar pero será al final del cap.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo sólo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**POV Eren.**

Un fuerte golpeteo de una macana contra los barrotes -que era demasiado insistente- me despertó abruptamente de mi sueño. Esa había sido la única vez que pude tener un poco de descanso en esa celda fría y gris de los tres días que llevaba en ella, sólo para esperar lo que sería el juicio para ir directo al infierno.

— ¡Arriba vago!

Me dijo con desprecio en lo que yo me tallaba los ojos y me levantaba mientras que él abría la celda, me ordeno poner mis manos enfrente para ponerme las esposas. Luego me empujó hacia afuera tal escoria que era; yo, miraba hacia el suelo, levante la vista viendo el pasillo que tuve que recorrer. El camino al purgatorio, el camino a lo que ya era seguro. ¿Para que un juicio? Sabía que, fuera lo que fuera que pasará en la sala yo ya estaba condenado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—_Eren__, tus padres no quisieron decirte porque no quieren asustarte, pero de cualquier modo lo sabrás-me dijo el abogado, -que supe esa vez que se llamaba Hagnes- al que le pagaban mis padres por mi caso un día antes de mi juicio._

—_El chico, ehm...__—__reviso sus papeles para encontrar lo que buscaba—Levi Ackerman Rivaille, al que secuestraron tus amigos y tú, declaro a tu favor; pero temo decir que eso no ayudará en tu caso, sobre todo porque la víctima sufre de síndrome de estocolmo. Así que prácticamente es invalido, son los hechos los que hablan. La gravedad del delito es alta. Fue violenta por la forma en que lo hicieron, el aputaje de su dedo, el tiempo cautivo. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para reducir la pena a pesar de tu disposición que mostraste en tu declaración así como también para ser juzgado pero...debido al código penal del estado de Rose...lo siento...pero es probable que te de años de condena sin derecho a fianza. Todo queda a monologar en el juicio, ver lo que dice el juez. Sin embargo; es importante que sepas esto para que estés preparado._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pensaba en lo dicho por mi abogado mientras era llevado a la sala donde se sentenciaría mi condena.

El lugar era amplio; sillas del lado derecho, sillas del lado izquierdo. En el estrado se podía ver una placa con el nombre del juez que desde donde estaba no alcance a ver bien; al lado izquierdo el lugar del jurado. Mis padres se encontraban en el público. En cuanto levante la vista y las miradas de mis padres y mía se cruzaron mi garganta se cerró por completo.

Mi madre ahogo su sollozo tras su pañuelo mientras sus ojos no dejaban de llorar; mi padre, el trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero podía notar que horas antes había llorado; sus ojos estaban rojos, y me trataba de sonreír y yo temía que esa sonrisa falsa se quebrajara tras sus mejillas mostrando lo que realmente era.

Estaban tristes, estaban decepcionados, pero lejos de sentir la vergüenza misma que sentí cuando los vi por primera vez luego de tantos años; más bien, sentía pena igual, quería abrazarlos, quería refugiarme en su yugo, irme con ellos y hacer las cosas bien. Ya no por Levi, (que no entendía su actuar, primero me traiciona diciendo donde estábamos, y luego declara a mi favor. No tenía idea de que es lo que traía en mente y eso me agradaba; ahora, ahora solo me asustaba, porque la palabra de él, en este instante, pesaba mucho más que la de un drogadicto secuestrador como yo) si no por ellos, que pese a mis errores estaban aquí.

—Descuida Eren...todo saldrá bien, pronto nos iremos a casa, aguanta.

Me dijo mi padre antes de que entrara al estrado sosteniendo mi hombro con insistencia hablándome tan seguro cerca del odio, pero yo claro percibí que en cualquier momento se quebraría igual o peor que mi madre.

Luego de ello pase a mi lugar; Mi abogado se sentó a lado mío y le seguí yo.

Había murmullos, podía distinguirlos tan claro por más que intentaran hablar entre dientes para que no escuchara.

—_Tan joven siendo delincuente, que vergüenza deben sentir sus padres ahora._

— _¿__Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo?_

—_Dicen que sólo fue cómplice, pero igualmente es culpable._

—_Yo escuche que le corto el dedo a la víctima para amenazarlos y que les dieran más dinero._

—_No sabe con quién se metió, la familia Ackerman hará hasta lo imposible por refundirlo en la cárcel._

—_De esa no se salva, ojalá pague caro lo que hizo._

Todos, absolutamente todos eran comentarios negativos hacia mi persona. ¡Ja! Ni que me importará, pero si me afectaba porque eso sólo quería decir que quizá, mi pena sería más alta, que quizá yo moriría en la cárcel. Nunca más vería a mi madre, ni a mi padre, y aunque saliera ya estaría fichado... ¿qué caso tenia? Mi vida había acabado hace mucho ya, incluso mucho antes del tonto juicio al que me iban a someter.

De un de repente los murmullos se hicieron más altos al punto que sólo pareció ruido para mis oídos; en el instante que gire la mirada mi corazón se detuvo. Levi entraba vestido con un traje y corbata; su cabello, cortado no hace mucho como cuando lo conocí. A lado le abrazaba un hombre -quiero imaginar que era su padre- y al siguiente le acompañaba otro con portafolio -su abogado seguramente- En un breve instante, Levi giro su mirada hacia mí.

No supe cómo interpretar su mirada; era apacible, quieta como las aguas de un río ya sin cause, inmediatamente regreso su mirada pudiendo sentir mi pecho tan apretado, mi garganta cerrarse al grado de ahogarme. Me ignoraba, me odiaba, yo era su enemigo. Debí saberlo, yo fui el único tonto, yo era el único enamorado. Entonces... ¿por qué declaró a mi favor a pesar de que lo tomarían de enfermo por Estocolmo? Probablemente...sólo sentía lastima por mí y se condolió...pero yo, yo no quería su lastima, yo quería su amor, cosa que nunca recibí, cosa que nunca tuve.

No tuve tiempo de deprimirme, en eso una puerta se abrió y entro el juez. Un hombre vestido con una toga negra que le llegaba hasta los pies; de cabellera gris sin un atisbo de pelos negros. Ese hombre iba a sentenciarme. Miro el estrado. Me miro un momento y luego a Levi.

—Guarden silencio, el juez Zackly dará inicio al juicio de Levi Ackerman Rivaille en contra de Eren Jaeger por el delito de privación de la libertad con grado de violencia.

Se escuchó un leve murmullo, que fue callado por el juez al dar un par de martillazos.

—Bien, tenemos a él hijo de los Ackerman como víctima, y al posible victimario hijo de los Jaeger. Vaya...vaya...dos familias de renombre...—se afino la garganta omitiendo que dijo ese comentario con cierto grado de ironía, acomodo sus papeles, sus lentes, y miro con cautela el lugar.

—Tiene la palabra el MP.

– ¡Claro señoría!-se levantó el abogado de Levi—Mi cliente es víctima de secuestro del culpable aquí presente.

–Exponga—ordenó solicitó el juez.

—Levi Ackerman, mi cliente, fue secuestrado un 26 de Abril del presente año saliendo de la escuela donde estudia. El chico aquí presente, —me señalo—Eren Jaeger es culpable del delito que se le imputa.

— ¡Objeción! Está acusando a mi cliente sin siquiera exponer los hechos que dictaminen que realmente es culpable de lo que se le acusa—levanto la voz mi abogado. Y me vi sorprendido porque tal vez no saldría libre de esta, pero al menos este hombre que intentaba defenderme sabía como ser elocuente y sonar convincente.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente; para mí parecían horas. Tanto mi abogado como el de Levi exponían a favor de quien defendían. —creo que si estuviera en lugar del jurado no sabría a quién tomar como culpable...ambos tenían la verdad— Uno a otro se atacaban en unas veces yo quedaba como el malo de la historia, en otros que era solo alguien influenciado por las drogas y que "no sabía lo que estaba haciendo"

¿Qué hacía yo? Alternaba las miradas entre el juez que me acusaba, el jurado que me incriminaba, el abogado que intentaba salvarme y mis padres que intentaban sonreírme y alentarme. Y...de repente... le dirigía miradas de soslayo a Levi; o miraba a su abogado, o escuchaba lo que le decía al oído, o lo que su padre le decía también.

Pero se acabó el momento de exponer argumentos, venía lo peor.

Testigos.

Si, de parte mío solo eran Mikasa, Armin, y mis padres. Para mí ellos no contaban porque eran personas que me querían; no serían imparciales ni mucho menos objetivos; sin embargo, estaba ahí, apoyándome. La primera en pasar fue Mikasa.

—Señorita jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad—le preguntó mi abogado poniéndole el libro enfrente de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! —se le veía una mirada decidida que fue dirigida a mí y supe que quiso decir que me apoyaba.

Ella me quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga y me extrañaba que yo que era torpe para los estudios, pudiera estar de algún modo a su nivel. Recuerdo que nos conocimos un día que intente estudiar en la biblioteca; yo le pedí ayuda porque sabía que ella era buena en la escuela y sin querer Armin se juntó en nuestro pequeño grupo de estudios y desde ese entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Quién iba a decir que ahora los tres (y por causa mía) nos íbamos a encontrar en una situación así de difícil.

—Entonces... Señorita Mikasa, usted conoce a él joven Jaeger.

— ¡Así es!

— ¿De dónde?

—En la escuela. Me pidió ayuda con una materia que no entendía y desde ese entonces somos amigos.

—Entiendo, ¿el en algún momento presentó tener una personalidad delincuente o que estuviera en malos pasos?

— ¡No! Él siempre fue algo distraído, un poco vago nada más... Pero...—hizo una pausa y mi corazón se detuvo ¿qué sería ese pero que ella tenía que decir?

— ¿Pero...?

—Bueno...un día de repente dejó de ir a la escuela. Cuando fui a su casa a preguntar por él, su familia me dijo que había huido de casa por una discusión que tuvieron acerca de sus calificaciones. De hecho, se percataron de su ausencia unos dos días después cuando su padre fue a casa y encontraron la nota.

— ¿No dijo algo sospechoso?

—Nada realmente. Solo que unos días antes de que desapareciera se quejó de que no quería llegar a casa con las calificaciones que había obtenido. Después de eso...después de eso no supimos de él hasta ahora. — su forma de decir esto último fue con nostalgia y con felicidad mezclada que bien supe lo que decía. Me reprochaba el haberme ido y que ahora estuviera metido en este lío.

— ¿Cree usted que sería capaz de secuestrar a alguien y cortarle un dedo solo para tener algún beneficio?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eren sería incapaz! —de repente se levantó de su lugar y grito con fuerza. Ella me protegía a grado de ser obsesivo; si algo que detestaba era que hablaran mal de mí cuando, según ella, yo era un chico hecho santo.

—Muy bien. Tranquilícese por favor.

—Eren...él...nunca fue bueno estudiando, siempre parecía frustrado porque, por más que se esforzara, no podía complacer a sus padres. Es determinado, y aunque no pueda ganar una pelea lo hace para proteger a los que quiere. Me ayudó a alejar a unos chicos que me acosaban en la escuela. El...no puede ser capaz de lo que lo acusan, Tal vez se vio influenciado pero...no creo que él pudiera hacer algo así.

—¡Objeción! —Interrumpió el abogado de Levi—la testigo está especulando, no está siendo objetiva con su declaración.

— ¡A lugar!—dijo el juez y luego giro a ver a Mikasa—Señorita le pido que sea más clara.

—Lo siento...sólo quiero que entiendan que Eren no es mala persona, y aunque para ustedes parezca un criminal, no lo es.

—Bien, ¿algo más que agregar abogado Hagnes?—inquirió él juez.

—No señoría, no más preguntas.

Mikasa se quedó en su lugar, pude ver desde donde estaba yo, que apretaba las mandíbulas. Estaba frustrada y enojada, porque seguro quería decir algo más pero no sabía bien que.

Mi abogado tomó su lugar a mi lado, y enseguida vino el abogado de Levi; se veía que iba con toda la intención de interrogarla hasta que se contradijera, que dijera cosas que posiblemente me culparán del secuestro de Levi.

—Dígame señorita Mikasa... ¿sabía usted de todo esto? ¿Cómo puede abogar por Eren Jaeger? ¿Sabía usted señorita que después de que huyó de su casa se metió en el mundo de las drogas y como no podía pagarlas tuvo que secuestrar a mi cliente? ¿Cómo puede decir que lo conoce bien? claramente se ve que es un chico desorientado y con muy poca capacidad de responsabilidad sobre sus actos.

—No... yo...—la vi arrinconada, e igual yo porque ese hombre claramente me investigó para usarlo en mi contra; era eso, o que Levi le contó sobre mí. Para ser sinceros lo segundo me dolía creer que fuera cierto, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Para él yo era su secuestrador y nada más.

—¡Objeción!—Se levantó mi abogado de su puesto—Esta intimidando a la testigo.

— ¡A lugar!—respondió el juez a mi abogado dándole la razón y luego dirigió la mirada al otro abogado defensor—Por favor, sea más específico con lo que pregunta.

—Sí, me disculpo señoría—Se acomodó la corbata, dio un suspiro y luego se dirigió hacia Mikasa—De acuerdo señorita, dígame, ¿qué piensa acerca de lo que hizo su amigo? ¿Cree que su adición sea justificación para lo que se le acusa? Por muy buena persona que sea... ¿no cree que sea malo lo que hizo? Como dicen: "una mala acción borra todas las buenas acciones" ¿no cree que es culpable?

—Si pero...él no...

—¡Ahí lo tienen! señoría, jurado. Claramente esta que ni sus allegados pueden entender el comportamiento criminal de Eren Jaeger, que es una persona con doble máscara que engañó a sus seres queridos, que escapó de casa para ser una clara basura de la sociedad que solo hace daño a los demás.

—¡No, no es como usted dice!—levantó de nuevo la voz—¡Él fue influenciado, nada más!

—¡Objeción juez! De nuevo esta intimidando a la testigo—ahora alzó la voz mi abogado.

— ¡No a lugar!—respondió el juez.

— ¡Pero señoría...!

—Abogado Hagnes, no a lugar, El abogado defensor del joven Levi está siendo imparcial a cambio de usted, le sugiero que tome asiento.

A Hagnes no le quedó de otra que sentarse a mi lado, murmurando maldiciones. Pero, yo me dije, que no importaba lo que dijera, ese abogado se iba a encargar de refundirme en el bote costará lo que costará.

—Prosiga—pidió el juez.

—Es todo, no más preguntas señoría.

El hombre tomó su lugar de regreso con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada de indignación de Hagnes.

— ¿Algún otro testigo, defensor Hagnes?—quiso saber el juez.

—Sí, pido que pase al estrado el joven Armin Arlet.

De algún modo no sé porque me causo cierto alivio. Armin era astuto, era seguro que podía manejar la situación.

Cuando le tocó a mi abogado interrogarlo, parecía ir todo viento en popa ya que mi amigo blondo fue como un bálsamo y pude ver que conmovía al jurado con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que sabría sopesar también al abogado de Levi sin problemas...

Grave error.

El abogado de Levi era más astuto. Llevo con inteligencia el caso, cada pregunta, cada respuesta, la usaba en contra y por más que Hagnes se opuso no le pudo ganar.

Lo di todo por perdido, ya que el jurado me comenzó a mirar como un monstruo, una amenaza que merecía ser aplastada con todo el rigor de la ley, un chico que, aunque no cometió el secuestro como tal era igualmente culpable y nada me salvaría.

En cuanto Armin se retiró me miro claramente con sentimiento de culpa, como si se disculpara por no haberme ayudado para salir ileso de la situación.

Al final pasaron mis padres, pero fue una situación similar. Para el jurado solo fue un pretexto de que ellos habían hecho un mal trabajo educándome y que por eso yo era un delincuente. ¡Vaya abogado de Levi! Había volteado las cosas a su conveniencia; no obstante, yo ya me había dado por vencido hace mucho.

—Abogado Hagnes, ¿algún otro testigo?

—N-no señoría, es todo—acepto con rendición sabiendo que mi caso ya estaba perdido.

—Bueno, si no hay más testigos, se tomará un receso de 30 minutos para monologar el caso y dar un veredicto.

El hombre juez iba a golpear su martillo pero la voz de Hagnes le hizo frenarse en seco a unos milímetros del golpe.

—¡Espere señoría! queda un testigo más, uno que no pretendía usar pero que creo que es prudente que lo haga.

— ¿Y de quién se trata?—quiso saber el juez.

—Llamo al estrado al joven Berthold a testificar.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, y yo abrí los ojos de sorpresa tanto cómo pude. ¿Él iba abogar a mi favor? ¿por qué lo haría? Quise preguntar pero en eso el juez comenzó a golpear su martillo para callar a la gente. Luego a los pocos minutos, por la puerta a un lado del estrado a mi derecha salió un chico vestido de naranja esposado de frente con un policía que lo venía custodiando.

¡Era Berth!

El murmullo volvió pero de nueva cuenta el juez los hizo callar y fue cuando Hagnes comenzó a interrogarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía asimilar lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Berth comenzó a hablar de cómo se planeó el secuestro junto con Reiner —que cuando hablaba de él se le ennegrecía la mirada llena de dolor—de que yo me opuse en todas y cada una de las ideas llevadas a cabo por Reiner y que si a alguien había que echarle la culpa era a Reiner y a él que me habían amenazado para que cooperara. Lo cual era cierto y no.

Con el abogado de Levi fue exactamente lo mismo. Berth se las arregló para defenderme en todo momento pese a las preguntas inquisidoras del defensor de Levi; tanto así que se quedó sin que cuestionar y retorno hacia su cliente.

Unos momentos antes de retirarse Berth del estrado pude leer sus labios que dijo: "Es todo lo que puedo hacer, buena suerte" luego de eso desapareció de mi vista tras la puerta misma que había llegado.

Pasaron más testigos por parte de Levi abogando que me conocían como un delincuente drogadicto, pero nada de lo que dijeron puso en duda lo que Berth dijo de mí y eso lo supe porque el abogado de Levi se veía frustrado al punto que se quedó sin preguntas que hacer.

Al final de la tensión causada desde que Berth entró al estrado, se vio rota por el martillo del juez que dictaminó el fin del juicio.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la media hora para saber que, de manera ahora oficial, estaba condenado a la cárcel por centenares de años; bueno, quizá no tantos, pero los suficientes para pudrirme en una celda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante esa media hora permitieron que mi familia, Armin y Mikasa intercambien palabras conmigo.

Fue la media hora más larga de mi corta vida, estaba nervioso pero más asustado de la condena que me darían, Además de que pese a todo lo que pasó en el juicio Hagnes no era muy positivo con lo que predecía qué pasaría, se disculpaba por su incompetencia dando por hecho que me culparían de todos los cargos imputados en mi contra.

Y la media hora paso, la gente regreso al lugar del juicio para retomar sus lugares y minutos después el juez hizo acto de presencia.

—Pues bien, después de escuchar lo que tenían que decir los testigos por ambas partes y a los abogados defensores el jurado y yo como juez hemos tomado una decisión—Uno de los jurados se aproximó con un sobre que entregó al juez, el cual lo abrió sin mayor premura, alargando mi agonía.

—Debido a las pruebas aquí mostradas, a él joven Eren Jaeger, se le acusa...—volvió a ver su hoja entre sus manos y luego levanto la mirada alternativamente entre Levi y yo—Culpable por encubrimiento del delito, y cómplice del secuestro del joven Levi Ackerman Rivalle.

La familia de Levi comenzó a festejar por haber ganado mientras que escuche el sollozo de mi madre que se convirtió en un desesperado llanto. Ahora sólo faltaba la sentencia.

—Su sentencia será de 6 años en la penitenciaria de Rose, con derecho bajo fianza. Es todo.

¿Escuche bien? Tenía permitida la fianza...¡no podía creerlo! El juez golpeo su martillo y dio por terminado al fin todo. La protesta por parte de la familia de Levi no se hizo esperar, sobre todo del que deduje sería su padre.

Mis padres se me acercaron y me dijeron que lo más pronto posible pagaría mi fianza, que si era posible solo pasaría un día en prisión. Que aguantara solo un poco.

—¡No, no lo voy a concebir! Tienes suerte muchachito—dijo aquel hombre a lado de Levi y me apunto con el dedo—si crees que saliste ganando te equivocas, si tú te aproximas aunque sea unos centímetros a mi hijo...¡TE METERÉ A PRISION! Voy a levantar una orden de restricción en tu contra, unos cuantos metros cerca de Levi y acabarás encerrado de por vida. ¡De eso, no tengas duda!

Mi cuerpo se tensó; no sólo ya no lo vería ahora no podía ni acercarme. Entre en pánico y sin pensarlo me deslinde del policía que me custodiaba y de mi familia para aproximarme a Levi. Si era la última vez que lo vería, tenía que hablarle, decirle algo, lo que fuera.

Cuando ya lo veía irse le tome de la mano fuerte y apresuradamente, él me miró con asombro al igual que todo el mundo.

—¡No lo permitas Levi, no permitas que me alejen de ti, moriré! ¡Haz algo!

Su boca se abrió, parecía que iba a decir algo pero de inmediato fue tomado de su otra mano por parte de su padre para alejarlo de mí. Por un instante sentí que la mano de Levi tomó la mía, fueron leves segundos, pero los suficientes para percatarme que no importaba, ni el juicio, ni el secuestro, ni nada; solo él y yo.

A mí me jaló el policía y me apresó, y solo pude ver que se llevaban a Levi que no volvió a girar la mirada hacia mí perdiéndolo tras la puerta que dejó tras él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_You could be my unintended"_

Tú podrías ser mi imprevisto

"_Choise to live my life extended"_

Elección para vivir mi vida intensamente.

"_You could be the one I'll always love"_

Tú podrías ser él que yo siempre amaré.

Luego del juicio, y que mis padres pagaran la fianza, todo parecía parte de una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, para mí no había terminado. Mi padre, como una especie de venganza también hizo una orden de restricción en contra de Levi desde que le dije que era gay y que estaba enamorado de él. Los primeros días no me hablo, pero luego me dijo que fuera como fuera yo seguía siendo su hijo, pero que no permitirá que del que estuviera enamorado fuera de nada menos que Levi.

Desde mucho antes de todo esto, yo sabía que la familia Ackerman y mi familia tenían rivalidad porque el padre de Levi quería comprar el hospital de mi padre, como dijo que no, desde entonces se tenían un odio incomprensible. Claro, en ese entonces yo no tenía idea, de Levi, solo de Mikasa que en un principio se pusieron en contra que fuera mi amiga.

Pero esto, esto era mucho más grave — para ellos claro—

Volver a mi vida "normal" fue de lo más extraño. Pensé que me someterían a estudiar pero no fue así. Ellos sabían de mi adicción a las drogas, y después de unas semanas de restablecer un poco mi deprimente vida, hoy me llevaban a un centro de rehabilitación.

No voy a mentir, la idea me desagradaba, yo no sentía estar tan grave para ir a ese lugar; si acepte fue por ese rayito de esperanza que tenía grabado en mi memoria tan nítidamente.

Levi intentando decirme algo.

Levi apretando mi mano antes de que lo alejaran de mí.

Sé que, puede parecer una tontería, pero si quería ser mejor persona, corregir mi vida, tenía que empezar a admitir que sí, tenía un problema con las drogas. Y me contradigo aquí mismo en el auto de mis padres que me llevan al centro. Una parte de mí quiere ir, recuperarse, la otra quiere inyectarse y divertirse.

—Llegamos Eren.

La voz de mi madre me disipa de mi mente como un sol saliendo entre las nubes. Vi el lugar desde mi asiento y me contraje del pánico. ¿Qué iban a decirme? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que estar aquí?

Era un edificio no muy grande, de dos pisos. Había unas escaleras rumbo a la entrada. En lo que caminaba, me pare en seco en el recibidor. Tenia similitud con un hospital haciéndome dudar deteniéndome mientras mis padres caminaban frente a mi. Se giraron para verme y se que en ese momento supieron que yo estaba retractandome.

—Tranquilo hijo, hablaremos con la directora del centro, ella ya te espera y desea conocerte.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a negarme y echarme para atrás una idea se apareció en mi cabeza. No tenía idea de cuánto me tomaría recuperarme antes de desear otra dosis de coca o heroína por lo que tenía que hacer algo primero.

— ¿Puedo...puedo esperarlos aquí, en el recibidor? Es que...tengo algo de miedo...solo hasta que, se me pase ¡por favor!

Mis padres se miraron mutuamente como dudando, pensando que haría algo. (Cómo escapar por ejemplo)

—Eren, ya habíamos hablado de esto anoche y dijiste que lo harías, sabes que es por tú propio bien. No puedes retractarte.

—No lo hago, sólo quiero un momento a solas, para prepararme emocionalmente. Entiéndanme, no es fácil para mí. Será sólo unos minutos y los alcanzo, ¡Lo prometo!

Mis padres volvieron a mirarse, como un lenguaje que hablaban entre ellos y que yo no entendía. Mi padre suspiro y giro a verme. Creo que mi mamá había ganado la plática de miradas.

—Está bien, iremos a ver a la directora, y cuando regresemos espero que ya estés listo.

—Sí, ¡gracias!

En cuanto mis padres se perdieron en el pasillo hacia algún lado me espere unos minutos solamente hasta que nadie se diera cuenta de mí.

Camine casual hacia la puerta, y una vez fuera corrí las escaleras a grandes estancadas directo a la calle y a lo que tenía que hacer así se me fuera la vida en ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qué bien era recordar cosas oportunas en el momento propicio. Con el dinero que había olvidado que tenía guardado en mi recamara cuando hui, tome un autobús directo a la escuela de Levi. Tenía que estar ahí, pues eran las 10:30 pm y podía presentir que estaría en la escuela. —Que sabia donde se encontraba cuando Reiner, Berth y yo habíamos elegido a Levi como el candidato a ser nuestra mina de oro para salir de nuestras deudas con "el comandante"—

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con él o entrar a la escuela donde asistía pero eso no me importaba, quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo.

Muchas veces brinque bardas para huir de la policía cuando Reiner, Berth, y yo fuimos sorprendidos drogándonos en algún lugar de mala muerte, por lo que hacer lo mismo en esta escuela sería pan comido.

En cuanto entre inspeccione el lugar, y vi que estaba detrás de unos vestidores. Al parecer estaban en clase de educación física y ya había terminado porque se escuchaba el chirriar de un timbre.

Entonces la vi.

¡La hermana de Levi!

Supe que era ella porque estuvo en el juicio, y antes de que me alejaran de Levi la escuche decirle hermano. Entonces vino otra idea a mi cabeza.

Hablaba con sus amigas, mientras yo me escondía detrás de unos arbustos, tenía que alejarla de las otras chicas y hablar con ella, creía que ella podía interceder por mí de algún modo.

Fue cuando la oportunidad se presentó.

Escuche que les dijo que iba a tomar agua antes de ir a los vestidores y darse una ducha. ¡Era mi oportunidad!

Se aproximó a los bebedores, salí de mi escondite y le cubrí la boca hasta arrastrarla detrás de lo que parecía una bodega donde guardaban todos los balones y artículos para hacer deporte.

—Por favor no grites, necesito de tu ayuda, prométeme que en cuanto me veas no gritaras—ella asintió y fue cuando la deje, entonces ella me vio. Al principio no pareció reconocerme, pero luego abrió grandemente sus ojos, y se disponía a gritar; con lo cual yo le cubrí la boca nuevamente.

—Prometiste que no gritarías, por favor, necesito decirte algo importante y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Escúchame primero y luego si quieres puedes delatarme.

Ella volvió a asentir de nuevo. La solté lentamente y me aleje de ella un poco.

—Tú eres...eres el chico del juicio.

—Sí, así es.

—Pe-pero... ¿qué haces aquí? no entiendo... ¿yo en que te puedo ayudar? Dios...si te descubren cerca de Levi te encerrarán, o a él.

—Estoy consciente de eso.

— ¿Entonces? Meterás en problemas a mi hermanito. Ya tiene demasiados como para todavía lidiar contigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé...quiero que me escuches, quiero que tú conozcas mi versión y decidas si ayudarme o no.

No muy convencida la chica se dispuso a escuchar mi historia.

Le conté desde que Reiner y Berth lo habían llevado a donde lo tuvimos cautivo un tiempo, lo que llegue a hablar con Levi dentro de su cautiverio, incluso que yo le cure su dedo, y lo defendí cientos de veces cuando Reiner quería hacerle algo más que solo el corte de dedo. También le conté que me lo lleve a una cabaña que era de mis padres, de las veces que intentó escapar, y de cuando dejo de hacerlo. Así como me enamore de él y logre que se enamorara de mí por mucho que intentaba negarlo.

—Vaya...no tenía idea, mi hermano es muy reservado con eso, de hecho lo quieren mandar a un psicólogo pero los que lo tratan no pueden con su temperamento. Yo lo siento más irritable de lo que es. No tenía idea de que todo fue de ese modo en que lo dices, a mí me hicieron verte como el malo de la historia.

— ¿Ahora comprendes? Es importante que hable con él.

—¡Es imposible!ehm...

—Eren, mi nombre es Eren.

—Si ehm... Eren, lo que me pides es muy arriesgado, no sé qué puedo hacer.

— ¡Por favor! Es importante para mí...ahm... ¿Cómo te llamas? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, perdón.

—Jejeje, soy Isabel.

—Lo siento Isa, ¿puedo decirte así?—ella asintió sonriéndome—Con todo esto no fue posible una presentación formal.

—Descuida, pero...mira Eren, pareces un buen chico, pero lo que me pides...

— ¡Por favor!—me incliné hacia ella—Te lo ruego, necesito hablar con él un momento, sé que él aún siente algo por mí...yo...—regrese a mi posición y me vi la mano con la que lo sostuve aquel día que lo vi por última vez —Pude sentir que apretó mi mano y no quería dejarme ir, que algo quería decirme pero no le dio tiempo. Así que, te lo imploro, permíteme hablar con él.

La chica lo medito un poco, insegura, y no la culpaba. ¿Cómo podía confiar en mi palabra? Aunque le conté como pasó todo, no quería decir que fuera a creerme.

—Dios...sé que me meteré en problemas por esto, pero...Esta bien, lo haré.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias Isa!

—Todavía no me agradezcas. Levi debe estar en la cafetería ahora mismo, será difícil convencerlo que venga conmigo y más porque anda siendo cuidado por guardaespaldas todo el tiempo. Dame unos minutos, no te muevas de aquí Eren, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Si, si! ¡aquí te espero!

—Bien, trataré de no tardar.

Y de la nada me quedé solo. Impaciente por ver a Levi de nuevo, planeando en mi cabeza que le diría exactamente, dando vueltas de un lado para otro asustado pero sobre todo nervioso.

De repente escuche unos pasos y me tense de pies a cabeza, me temblaba el cuerpo y sentía que me desmayaría de la emoción de solo verlo.

—Demonios contigo Isabel, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Jejeje, esta te va a encantar, te lo aseguro.

Escuche sus voces; lo escuche a él, esa manera de hablar, esa voz tan singular de él. Mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco; frenético, la adrenalina me ahogaba la garganta en un nudo; Todo lo que había planeado decirle se me olvido por completo en cuanto su mirada y la mía se cruzaron.

—Eren... ¿qué...?—Su sorpresa fue tal que se quedó a media pregunta. No era para menos, a mí me había dejado igual.

—Ho-hola Levi, jejeje ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Ta~ran! A que si te encanto, ¿verdad?

Levi no salía de su asombro intercalando miradas entre Isabel y yo seguro se preguntaba...bueno, seguro se preguntaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Isabel, de que va todo esto? ¿Por qué está Eren aquí?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? Estoy segura que tienen muchooo de que hablar ¿o no?

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Explíquense los dos!—de la sorpresa pareció ir al enojo, pero supe que estaba asustado.

—Bueno, yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Lo demás depende de ustedes, si me preguntan yo no sé absolutamente nada—Isa se disponía a irse para dejarnos hablar a solas.

—¡Isabel, ven acá y explícame! ¡Isabel! Tsch... ¡Demonios!

Su hermana se fue sin escuchar a su hermano, luego Levi giró a verme y yo trague fuerte, No sabía si lo convencería pero al menos iba a intentarlo.

—Levi yo...yo necesito decirte que...

—Creía que con la orden de restricción me dejarías en paz, pero parece ser que tú necesitas un escarmiento mayor—me interrumpió con esas crueles palabras, sonaban a desprecio y un claro rechazo.

—Levi...nada hará que deje de quererte, quizá esa orden me impida verte, pero mírame. Ahora mismo estoy frente a ti.

—Tsch...¡para con eso! No es amor, te obsesionaste, fue una ilusión, el Estocolmo. ¡No te confundas!

—Puede que no sea muy listo, pero se diferenciar entre lo que es una ilusión, y lo que siento por ti. Puedo asegurar que te sucede lo mismo Levi.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar las últimas semanas! ¡Los malditos psicólogos que se creen adivina mentes y creen saberlo todo, ni las pesadillas que he tenido, los días de insomnio! ¡tú no tienes ni puta idea Eren!

Guardé silencio, pudiendo ver su cuerpo agitado y descompuesto por el miedo, la ira junta. Me aproximé a él lentamente y le abrace. Se resistió; me manoteaba, forcejeaba, me insultaba, pero yo no me alejaba de él hasta que paro de resistirse, quedándose quieto con la respiración agitada resoplando en mi pecho.

— ¡Tienes razón! No sé lo que has pasado, pero si se una cosa. Lo que sentimos, es real. Ni siquiera el hecho de que me hayas traicionado y hayas revelado donde estábamos me hizo dejar de quererte. Incluso supe que tú tampoco cuando apretaste mi mano esa vez y se veía que querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era Levi? Eso me hizo venir a verte.

— ¿Nada más para eso? ¡qué tontería! Típico de ti Eren—Me alejo suavemente y me vio a la cara.

Yo no lo desaproveche y me hice de sus labios que formaron un dulce beso. Todo mi interior se removió; él apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho y yo lo sostuve de la cintura.

Cuando el contacto termino sentí un suspiro de él cerca de mi boca, me rozó su nariz con la suya, para besarme ligeramente en mis labios.

—Eren, esto está mal...muy mal.

—Lo sé y no me importa—le sonreí en los labios; lo bese, no siendo rechazado.

Casi no queriendo me aleje de él para decirle lo que planeaba para los dos.

—Levi, escucha bien. Sé que muchas cosas no separan, no sólo la orden de restricción, también mis padres, y la situación en que nos conocimos. Pero quería decirte que voy a entrar en centro de rehabilitación. El lugar parece un hospital, es horrendo pero ni modo. Tal vez para esta hora mis padres ya se percataron de mi ausencia, pero no podía entrar a ese lugar antes de verte y decirte que te quiero y que una vez esté bien vendré a buscarte.

— ¡Jum! Sí que estás loco...

—Levi...¡Ven conmigo!

— ¡¿Qué, a dónde?!

Antes de explicarle tome sus manos, bese ambas, y me arrodillé frente a él.

— ¿Y esto...? Eren, no soy una mujer para que hagas esto.

—Jeje ya sé que no, es solo una forma de sellar nuestra promesa.

— ¿Cuál promesa?

—La promesa de que, una vez que me recupere, hacer hasta lo imposible por estar juntos.

—Eren, no...sabes que no.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No me gustan las promesas, son como mentiras a largo plazo. Yo no puedo prometerte nada, sabes bien que esto...esto no...no puede ser, por mucho que los dos queramos, debes entenderlo.

—Levi...no digas eso, yo pienso cumplir mi promesa, cuando esté bien voy a buscarte como lo hice justo ahora.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo? ¿Una semana, un mes, un par de años? Yo no creo poder esperar hasta que tú estés bien, muchas cosas pueden pasar. No es bueno prometer.

—¡Levi por una vez cree, cree en mí! Yo no dejare de quererte así si pasaran millones de años.

—No mientas...

—¡No miento! Si digo que te amo, es porque así es, si digo que vendré por ti es que así lo haré. Si no confías en los demás, no me importa, ¡confía en mí!

—Eren yo no...

—Hazlo por mí, por favor. No me levantare hasta que me digas que sí.

Nos miramos un largo rato. Comprendiendo en ese momento que mis papás tenían una conversación similar. Levi seguía resistiéndose con su ceño fruncido y yo con determinación mirándolo a los ojos.

—Demonios...tú ganas Eren—me levante y le abrace, entonces él me alejo para hablarme sosteniendo mi cara con sus manos—Pero escucha bien, si no te veo de nuevo juro que iré a buscarte solo para patearte el trasero.

–Jajaja, por mí está bien, aunque dudo que pase. Ahora ven conmigo. Tengo que darte algo muy importante para mí.

— ¿A dónde? Espera, Eren—lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para que viniera conmigo pero él seguía resistiéndose.

—Tengo que darte algo que hará que creas que mi promesa es real.

—¡Estás demente! Ya te dije que sí, no sé qué más quieres, lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que te descubran y nos metamos en más problemas.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y los dos quedamos en silencio y quietos, con el corazón en la boca al pensar que los que se acercaban eran los guardaespaldas de Levi; no obstante, la sorpresa para los dos fue que, quien llegó era nada más y nada menos que Isabel.

— ¡Qué susto nos diste Isa!

—Jeje perdonen, vine a ver que todo esté bien, los guardaespaldas no se han dado cuenta, les dije que estabas en los baños. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hicieron las paces?

—Sí, y de hecho voy a pedirte otro favor Isa.

— ¡Deja de decirle Isa con tanta confianza!—exigió Levi con enojo, lo cual me causo gracia porque sentí que eran celos de hermanos. Eso era demasiado lindo viniendo de Levi, pero no comente nada.

—Está bien hermano, a mí no me molesta—le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Levi, para luego mirarme a mí— ¿Bien Eren, de que va ese favor?

—Pues verás...

En cuanto se los dije ambos me tacharon de osado, pero más de idiota pues decían que era una locura. Pese a eso, Isa distrajo a los guardaespaldas de Levi mientras él y yo escapábamos. Y aunque no parecía muy convencido, no soltaba mi mano dejando que yo lo guiará donde quería llevarlo.

_"You could be the one who listens"_

Tú podrías ser él que escuche

"_To my deepest inquisitions"_

Mis mas profundas inquisisiones.

"_You could be the one I'll always love"_

Tú podrías ser él que siempre amaré.

"_I´ll be there as soon as I can"_

Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

"_But I'm busy mending broken"_

Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando.

_Pieces of the life I had before"_

Las piezas de la vida que he tenido antes.

"_First there was the one who challenged"_

Primero hubo quien desafío

"_All my dreams and all my balance"_

Todos mis sueños y todo mi equilibrio

"_He could never be as good as you"_

El no será tan bueno como tú

"_You could be my unintended"_

Tú podrías se mi imprevisto.

"_Choice to live my life extended"_

Elección para vivir mi vida extendidamente.

"_You could be the one I'll always love"_

Tú podrías ser al que yo siempre amaré.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can_

Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

"_But I'm busy mending broken"_

Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando_._

"_Pieces of the life I had before"_

Las piezas de la vida que he tenido antes.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can"_

Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.

"_But I'm busy mending broken"_

Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando

"_Pieces of the life I had before"_

Las piezas de la vida que he tenido antes.

_Before you..._

Antes de ti...

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Canción usada en este capítulo: Unintended de The Muse.**

**Recomiendo que la escuchen ya con la música, es demasiado melancólica y la letra me pareció acorde a este capítulo. Otro detalle; Le cambie "ella" por "el" para hacer más referencia a Levi y Eren. Tal vez incluya una o dos canciones más, pero quien sabe.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, en serio :3 la verdad es que no se si este capítulo vayan a leerlo o no, he demorado muchísimo en actualizar. Y está vez, si ha sido mi culpa u.u he tenido bastante trabajo, no faltando de mencionar que me quede muy corta de inspiración. El juicio me daba dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que no podía brincármelo aunque quisiera; pude haber resumido, pero de ser así sentía que quedaría incompleto. Algo así como: "Paso el juicio, Eren quedo libre, Fin" xD sería muy hueco. Y ahora, de la nada, me salió la inspiración, (además de que escribía partes en ratos) por lo que quedo así. Si quedo algo raro, disculparan, pero no se de leyes y me deje llevar por lo que he visto en la ley y el orden (?) así que culpen a la serie :v**

**Creo que de todos los capítulos este ha sido muy extenso, casi cubro las 30 páginas en word...¿bastante, no les parece? :0 Sólo espero que hayan quedado satisfechas y que la espera haya valido la pena. No prometo actualizar pronto, para que nos hacemos tarugos xD pero lo que sí, es que ya estoy en planeación de lo que sigue así que en cuanto comience a escribir le daré la rapidez que más pueda para tenerlo. -cruza los dedos- por lo que con esto les digo que la historia no termina acá. ¡Falta! al menos unos...dos o tres capítulos más, todavia no se, así que espero me aguanten un poquito más.  
**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW:**

**Sandra Zacaras: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer :D espero que aún quieras seguir leyendo lo que viene *0* ¡Me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia! y que pues te llegue al cora (?) ya que esa es la idea de escribir. ¡Te espero en este cap! :D ¡Saludos! :*  
**

**Sin más que agregar, me paso a despedir. No olviden dejar un comentario, un follow, un fav, una tanga, un Levi desnudo (?) lo que se les antoje. Mis mejores manoseos...digo, deseos para mis queridas lectoras que me aguantan :p y ¡Feliz año! :D**

**¡Saludos a todos! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
